Welcome To Apple Paradise
by Phantom Writer 23
Summary: A young man named Matthew has a great business and great friends. What more could he ask for? Well, Matthew is about to get the surprise of his life when his friend brings to his house a strange girl who was out in the snow. Will Matthew be able to help this girl find her way home, or will he find love? Read to find out
1. Chapter 1 Welcome To My World Wanna Go

Chapter 1 Welcome To My World. Wanna Go Out Tonight?

* * *

Matt is 19

Applejack is 19

Amber is 20

* * *

After a long day of working in the barn with the horses i finally got to relax, I had a cup of hot chocolate in my hands as i had the fire place going, The snow outside was blowing and it was cold out

Then my door flung open and i fell to the ground knocking my hot chocolate over

"MATT! I NEED YOUR HELP" I got up off the ground to see Amber standing there in the door way

"What going on?" I asked

"I found a girl out in the snow!" She said

"Then you should get her to the hospital!" I said getting up off the floor

"Do you have any idea how far the nearest hospital is?" She asked me "It's four hours away!"

"Go upstairs and go get some blankets" I said grabbing my coat and rushing outside

When i got outside i saw the girl in the back seat of Amber's car, She was covered in a small blanket i picked up the girl and carried her inside

Amber had some pillows and blankets on the floor next to the fire place for her, I laid her down and made sure she was all wrapped up in the blankets

"Here's that bag you wanted" she handing me the bag

"Thanks" I took the bag and pulled out a stethoscope, I placed it on the ground and pulled out a thermometer, I placed it in to her mouth then i used my stethoscope to check her heart beat

"Well?" Amber asked

"Her heart beat is normal" I said, I took the thermometer out of her mouth "She's not running a fever" I put my stuff back into the bag "Was she naked when you found her?"

"No, She had this on her" Amber handed me the stetson hat

"She was wearing a hat?" I asked taking the hat

"Yeah, That's all she had on" She watched me place the hat down next to the girl "What's the plan now?"

"I don't know yet" I said standing up looking at the snow outside blowing

"Oh no! How am i going to get home to my fiance now?"

"I got a snow plow for my truck, I can get you home with that"

"What about her?"

"She'll be fine here, It won't take me long to get you home"

Amber smiled as she walked out of my house to her car

I went to my garage and started up my truck and left, Amber followed me as i drove off

After getting Amber home i pulled up into the garage and got out of my truck

As i walked into the house i notice the girl was missing from the fire place

"Okay, Where did she go?" That was the last thing i said before i felt something hit the back of my head as i fell to the ground with a [b][i]Thud[/i][/b]

When i awoke i was tied to a chair "W-What's going on here?" I asked trying to wiggle my hands free

"What did ah do to me?" Asked the girl Amber saved, She was holding the blankets to her body trying to hid her body

I was puzzled "I didn't do anything to you"

"You did do somethin' ta me" She said glaring at me "Why do i look like this?"

I looked her up and down once more "Do you mean why are you naked? My friend Amber found outside in the snow, You were out cold naked, She brought you here to me since i was the closet place with warmth" I said "I have some cloths you can wear, If you let me go i can get them for you"

"How can i trust ya?" She asked

"You can't trust me" I said "But i give you my word, I'm only trying to help you"

She looked me over as i just sat there, I didn't know if she would let me go

"Alright then, I'll let ya go" She untied me from the chair, I rubbed my wrists as i got up out of the chair

"If you follow me, I have some old cloths you can wear" I said walking towards the stairs

She followed me as i went up the stairs. I opened the door to my room and pulled open my closet door getting out an old pair of jogger's and a old red shirt

"You can wear these" I said giving them to her

"Thank you" She smiled

"The bathroom is over there if you want to get dress" I said closing my closet door, She closed the door to the bath room as i just stood there waiting for this mystery girl to get out of my bathroom

The door opened up and she walked out, She had a small smile on her face as stood there "Do i look good?"

"You look great" I said

Her smile grew "Um, I'm Applejack by the way"

"I'm Matthew" I said walking up to her "It's nice to meet you Applejack"

"It's nice to meet you too, Matthew" She grabbed my hand and gave a squeeze

"_Dang, She has a tight grip"_ I thought to myself "Let me be the first to welcome you to Apple Paradise" I said

"Apple Paradise? Where is that at?"

"Were located in Illinois, I'm the owner of this lovely apple orchard" I said "_Where have i heard the name Applejack before... Wait... Is she named after the cereal?_" I thought to myself I notice her smile fad "What's wrong?"

"I'm not home anymore" She sat down on my bed, She looked like she was about to cry

"If you tell me where you live, I'll be glad to take you home" I said taking a seat next to her

"I don't think you'll be able to take me home" She looked to be as she took off her hat pulling out a picture. She handed me the picture and i looked over it

The picture showed six colorful ponies, the five ponies seem to be surrounding this purple.. Unicorn? Well i took notice that the one orange mare looked like the girl next to me, Her hair matched the orange pony and so did the freckles and the hat

"Are you trying to say this is you?" I asked pointing to the orange pony

She nodded her head as i looked the photo over again

I would have called her crazy but the picture was way to real to be a fake

It took about an hour for Applejack to tell me her story and how she might have gotten here

Her friend Twilight was testing out a new spell and Applejack was the test pony. I would have called her crazy for many reasons yet, Those emerald eyes kept telling me she was telling the truth

"Till we can find away to get you get you home, Your more then welcome to stay here" I said with a smile

"Thank you so much" She said with a smile

"Your going to need some better cloths" I said "Tomorrow i'll take you out shopping"

"Ya don't have ta do that" She said

"But i want to" I stood up "I'll show you to your room"

She followed me to her room, I opened the door "Your bath room is over there, There is some towels and wash rags if you want to take a shower or bath, If you need anything, I'll be in my room"

"Thank ya again for all this" Aj said looking around the room

"Your welcome" I made my way to the door " G'night, Applejack"

"You can just call me Aj"

"Well G'night, Aj"

"Night, Matthew"

I shut the door letting her do whatever in her new room. I walked into my room shutting the door, I flopped down onto the bed as i closed my eyes after what happened

* * *

Three Months Later

* * *

It's spring time on Apple Paradise, The apples getting ready for picking and the horses were enjoying this beautiful day

I watched as Aj rode my horse Sam around the farm, She was getting use to ridding

"I can't believe i'm ridding a horse" She said smiling "This is so much fun!"

"I told you that you would like ridding Sam, She's a good horse" I said leaning back onto the fence

"You were right" Aj made rode Sam over to me "Mind helping me down Matt?"

I smiled as i helped Aj down off Sam. I remember the first time i showed Aj the horses i had on the farm, She was shocked to know they don't talk, She manged to warm up to the idea about ridding Sam, She thought it was weird but the more she rode Sam the more she like ridding

Aj got an apple from one of the near by trees and gave it to Sam "Thanks for teaching me to ride"

"Any time Aj" I said taking off the saddle

I notice a red car pulled into the drive as i took out the bit "I see Amber is here"

"Whose the big guy with her?" Aj asked

"That's her father, He lives in Washington D.C" I said taking Sam into the pasture. I closed the gate behind her as i saw them walk up to us

"Matt, You remember my dad right?" Amber asked

"How are you doing James?" I said shaking his hand

"I have been good, Been kept busy" He said

"Dad, This is Aj, Aj this is my father"

"Nice to meet you" Aj said with a smile

"So what brings you guys out here?" I asked

"I was wondering if we could hold the wedding here" Amber asked

Aj looked at me as i smiled "Of course you can have the wedding here"

Amber jumped up and down scream with happiness

"You sure about this?" James asked me

"I'm sure, The wedding not till the fall, So that gives you guy plenty of time to chose where at on my land you wish to hold the wedding"

"Thank you so much Matt!" Amber said pulling me into a hug

"Your welcome" I said hugging back

She pulled away "Come on Daddy! I want to show you where i want to hold the wedding!" She pulled her dad away as i tryed not to laugh

"She must be really happy about this whole wedding" Aj said "Mind filling me in on why she wants to hold the wedding here?"

"She met her fiance on this farm, They were working on the north side of the apple orchard, They became really close and in time he asked her to marry her"

"Ya don't mind that your employ's getting married?"

"Not at all, Amber quit her job her a few months back, She got a job working with the horses here" I said "Her fiance Jack still works on the apple orchard till he can find a better job"

"Did she quit working at the apple orchard because of her engagement?"

"No, She quit because she wanted to work with the animals" I said "I needed someone to take care of them while i work on my business" I looked over at Aj "So, How are you holding up?" I asked her

"I'm hangin' in there" She still had a smile on her face as she looked at me "I'm going to go feed the horses" Aj made her way into the barn

Amber and her dad came walking back over to me as i check the fence for any damage from that nasty storm last night

"We found the spot i want to hold the wedding at!" Amber said with that giant grin

I looked back at the two "That's good to know" I said

"I'll be sending yours and Aj's wedding invitations as soon as i can" Amber then dragged her dad back to the car saying they need to go see about a cake

"I feel sorry for him" I thought to myself as i went back to work fixing the fence

I notice Aj walking out of the barn with a water hose, I couldn't stop staring at her, She wasn't like most girls i know, She was more laid back and more fun, She knew when work needed to be done and when to fool around

I manged to pry my eyes away from her as i went back to work, As i worked i felt something wet and cold it me as i jumped, Aj sprayed me with the hose as i was soaked "WHY DID YOU DO THAT!?" I asked all wet

"You looked like you needed to cool off" She had that big old grin on her face

"What do you mean i needed to cool off?" I asked ringing out my shirt sleeve

"Your face was all red, So i thought you needed to cool off" I could feel my face heat up as i realized that i was blushing at her when i was looking at her earlier

"There ya face go again, It's all red" She then sprayed me again with water

"Will you stop that?" I said again as i stood there all wet

"Nah" She started spraying me again as i tried to run from her, I manged to hid behind a tree, She wouldn't stop, I made a mad dash towards her as i tackle her to ground, She was laughing as i laugh back our faces were just a few inches from each other, We both stop laughing as i looked deep into those emerald eyes of hers, I could see her face start to heat up. I could see her lips start to move closer to mine as i moved closer to her, I was just an inch from kissing her when i heard someone cough

We looked up to see Amber standing next to us. I flew up off Aj as fast as i could, I help Aj up off the ground

"Am i interrupting something?"

"No!" Both of us said

"You sure?"

"Yes!" We both said again

I cleared my throat "What brings you back here so soon?"

She looked at me with a smile on her face "I forgot to ask if you and Aj wanted to go out to dinner with me and Jack tonight?"

I looked at Aj "You want to go out tonight?" I asked

"Um... Sure" I could see she was still trying to get her brain back to working order

"Alright then! Will stop by and pick you two up for tonight!" She happily waked back to her car as i looked back at Aj "I should go change my cloths"

She nodded as she want back to watering the horse's

As i made my way back inside i thought back to what happened "_Was she really going to kiss me back there?_" I couldn't get that out of my mind as i changed

* * *

**To Be Continued**


	2. Chapter 2, Dinner Fight!

Chapter 2, Dinner. Fight!

* * *

I waited down stairs for Aj to finish getting dress, I looked at the small mirror. I hated wearing a tux

I fixed my tie, I heard a noise from the stairs, I looked and saw Aj standing on top of the stairs, Her hair was braided, She was wearing a beautiful green dress. I felt the air leave my lungs as i watched her slowly walk down the stairs

"Do i look good?" She asked with a smile

The air slowly returned to my lungs "You look beautiful" I could feel my heart raced as her smile grew

A knock came to the door, I turned around and opened the door to see Amber and Jack standing there "Ready to go!?" Amber said in her cheery voice

"Were ready" I said as me and Aj followed Amber and Jack to their car

I opened the back door for Aj letting her into the car first. I walked around the car to my side of the car and we were off to whatever fancy restaurant her father booked for us to eat at

Amber and Aj were chatting it up while me and Jack stayed quite

I was happy to finally to be able to get out of the car, Don't get me wrong, I love Amber like a sister but when she get's to talking you never hear the end of it, I made a joke to Jack once about it, I said the military should have just sent her over to Iraq, They would have given up

I opened the door up for Aj letting her out of the car, We made our way into the restaurant

"Hello, Welcome to Le Orangerie" The girl said behind her little stand "Do you have a reservation?"

"Yes, It's under Murray" Amber said with her big old smile

"A table for four as requested" She said, She grabbed some menu's under the little stand and had us follow her

We sat down at the table as we looked over out menu's

"Your waiter will be here shortly" The girl said with a smile as she walked away

I looked over the menu and couldn't belive the price of food here, I'm just glad tonight i was getting a free meal, Normaly i would cook dinner for me and Aj, Mac and cheese with whatever vegies Aj wanted to eat. Since Aj moved in i have been put onto a very all vegie diet, And how i wish i could sink my teeth into a juice steak right now

"Go ahead and order somethin with meat" Aj whispered to me "You only have tonight to eat it"

I raised the menu to hid my face as i looked to Aj "Are you serious?" I asked in a whipser

"Yes, I figure since you have been being so nice to me since i have been here, I'll be nice and let you eat... Meat"

I could tell she was trying to be nice and not be gross out about the whole eating animals thing

I check over the menu at all of the meat they had "You should stick to the veggies" Said a tiny little voice "You should order something that doesn't have meat in it" For some strange reason i agreed with the voice as the waiter came walking over

"Can i take your order?" Asked our waiter

"Yes, Can i have a steak, medium steak" Said Jack

"Do you want mashed or a whole patato?"

"Whole" Jack said

"And what do you want to drink?"

"Will have a bottle of your best wine" Jack said

"I'll need to see your I.D"

Jack showed his I.D and the guy gave it back to him "Will have your bottle sent to you as soon as we can" he then looked to Amber "And for you miss?"

"I'll have the Filet Mignon" Amber said handing him her menu

"And for you sir?"

My stomach said steak but my mouth said " I'll have your Gourmet Vegetarian Soup" I handed off my menu, My stomach was screaming at me for not ordering it a steak

I felt Aj staring at me, I didn't mind "And for you miss?"

Aj handed off her menu and said "I'll have what he's having" She said pointing to me

The waiter walked away from us as i sat there "I was going to wait till after dinner for this but" Amber said looking like she was going to explode if she didn't say what was on her mind "Matt, Will you do me the honor of being my maid of honor?"

I was taking a sip of my water when she asked me this, Two things came to my mind when she asked one "Do i look like a chick?" and two "Do i need to wear a dress?" I wanted to spit out my water but i forced it down as i looked at them with a shocked look on my face

"Don't you normally have a girl be ya maid of honor?"

"Yes, But because me and Matt has been friends for so long, I want him to be my maid of honor" Amber said

"I would gladly accept but i don't think i'm cut out to be a maid of honor" I said

"But you have too! I need you to be my maid of honor!"

I knew she wasn't going to drop this, So i did what most guys would do "Alright, I'll be your maid of honor" I knew this was going to come back and bite me in the butt

"THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK!" Amber did a high pitch squeal as she jumped up and down in her chair

Jack had her calm down with a glass of wine "Oh and Aj, I want you to be one of my bridesmaids"

Aj smiled "I'll be happy to"

I took a sip of my wine as i listen to Amber's wedding plans, Aj was listening to her about the wedding plans while i tried to think of ways to get out of being a maid of honor

Our dinner was ready and we eat, I enjoyed the soup and the wine, After we got done eating, Amber still kept talking about wedding. Soon Amber dragged us all to a dance club

I sat by the bar watching Jack and Amber dance while Aj went off to use the rest room

"Hello handsome" Said older women that sat down next to me "Wanna dance?"

I looked at the women as i looked back at the soda i was drinking "I'm good, Thanks for asking"

She let out a huff as she went on to the next guy, Amber notice i wasn't dancing and walked over to me "Why aren't you dancing?"

"I don't dance, You know that"

Before Amber could say anything she saw me get up and made mad dash towards the bathroom

At first she was confused on what is going on when she Aj was backed up towards the wall with two guys trying to make there moves on her

I walked up to the to the two men

"Like i said, I gotta date here with me" She said trying to get pass the guys

"Why don't you ditch your date and come with us? We have beer and a pickup truck"

"She said she has a date, Why don't you two just leave her alone" I said looking at the two

"Why don't you just run alone and leave us alone kid"

Kid! No one calls me a kid "I'm giving you two one warning, If you two do not leave now, You'll feel my wrath"

The two laugh as they turned back to Aj

I tapped the guys shoulder, When he went to say something else about me leaving i punched him in the jaw sending him flying into the wall

"WHY YOU LITTLE!" His buddy came at me swinging his fists, I dodge each one of his attacks, I then found my opening, His rips were wide open, But before i could lay a punch on his rips his friend i punched in the jaw tackled me to the ground

I felt him punch me in the face, He got one good shot to my eye, I then manged to get him off be as i slugged him in the face, I then felt his buddy grab me and put him into a bear hug

His friend wiped the blood from his lips as she stood up onto his feet "I'm going to enjoy this"

My vision was fading as i felt the air leaving my body, This was it, I was going to get my butt kicked in front of Aj

SMASH! I felt the guys grip go as i fell to my knees, I saw him fall to his side "Did i miss anything?" Jack asked holding broken bottle

"Your just in time" I said getting up. I notice the guy was in rage mode, He dashed towards me as he tackled me to the ground

He punched my face pretty good, I punched him in the side making him stop is assault on me, I flipped him onto his side as i assaulted his face with punches

I manged to knock the guy out

Aj watched as i got off the guy and looked to his pal who was out cold "I think we better go" I said to them

Amber grabbed Jack and Aj and i followed them

They dropped me and Aj off at home, We walked inside

"Your an idiot, Ya know that?" Aj asked glaring at me

"Yeah, I know" I said locking the front door

"I'll go get a fist aid kit" Aj said making her way up the stairs as i took of my coat

My body was sore as i looked at my face in the mirror, My left eye was black and blue, I had some small cuts on my lips, I could see my eye begging to swell

"At least this time i didn't get two black eyes" I said with a chuckle, I heard Aj come walking back down the stairs, She had a first aid kit in hand, She told me to sit down in the chair that was near the fire place, I sat down as she opened the first aid kit and started taking care of my face

"Ya going to keep fighting?" She asked out of know where as she wiped the blood off my forehead

"Only if they don't listen" I said with a hiss as she wiped the blood off, I had a nasty cut on my forehead that hurt

"Why did ya fight any way?"

"Those creeps wouldn't leave you alone" I said "They should have backed off"

"I had it under control ya know" She said placing the band aid to my head

"Yeah, Well i couldn't let you take them on alone" I said with a smile

She had a faint a smile "They did a number on ya face"

"I did a better number on there faces if you ask me"

I felt her give my forehead a kiss "Does that feel better?"

I blinked "Kinda" I said "But this one hurts still" I said pointing to the cut on my cheek

She gave it a light kiss "Any where else it hurts?"

I pointed to my lips "Here"

She smiled and kissed my lips, It only been a few seconds but it felt really great

"Better?" She asked with a smile

"There still a little sore" I said trying not to crack a smile

"Well put some ice on them" She stood and made her way towards the stairs "I'm going to change"

"Oh she is a tease!" I thought as she walked away

"Wasn't that cute moment" A female voice said

I looked to see my sister Mary, Standing in the door way that lead to the kitchen

"How long have you been standing there?" I asked my mind still in shock over the kiss

"Only to see you get kissed by a girl" She said with a laugh "Should i go stay at a hotel tonight?"

"No! You can still stay here" I said

She took a seat in the other chair "So, I'm guessing you want to know why i'm here?" I nodded "Mom and Dad have put together and surprise family reunion, They wanted me to fly out here and get you and bring you home"

"Why didn't they just send me a letter? They know i'm busy here with the farm"

"I can see how busy you are" She said looking at the cuts and hinting at Aj kissing me

"Me and Aj went out with Jack and Amber to dinner tonight, Amber thought it would be fun to go out dancing so she took us to a club, I got into a fight with two guys that wouldn't leave Aj alone"

"Aj? What's her full name?"

"It's just Aj" I said

"Well you better pack up your stuff, We're leaving in the morning" She said getting up "And i will not take a no for an answer"

"I can't leave, I have work here to do"

I saw my sister pull out her phone "Who are you calling?"

"Shh" She shhed me! "Hello Amber, It's me Mary, Yes, Can you do me a huge favor? Can you take care of Apple Paradise while my brother comes with me to out parents house for two weeks? You can, Thank you so much! Alright bye" She flipped he phone close "Now, You are free to come with me"

"You really think i'll let Amber take care of this place while i'm gone? Your nutz"

My sister made her way over to the spare bedroom that was near the stairs "I'm going to book us three tickets on the frist flight out of here"

"Why three tickets?"

"One for me, One for you and one for Aj" She shut the door as i sunk deeper into my chair

"Note to self: Kill Mary" I thought to myself

* * *

To Be Continued


	3. Chapter 3, Truth Plane Ride

Chapter 3, Truth. Plane Ride

* * *

I sat in my office that was in the barn, This had been my place to go to try and think or to try and hide from Amber

I was wondering how i was going to be able to survive. My father and i haven't talked since the day i took over this apple farm.

I remember the first time i stepped onto this farm, I was nine years old. I just became friends with Amber and we were hanging out here on the farm

I remember walking into this office with Amber to meet her grandfather, His name was Mike, He welcome me with open arms and showed us around this amazing farm.

He was a cool man, He use to tell me and Amber stories about how this was the first apple farm in these parts. I later moved two weeks after that day, Since that day i loved the idea of owning my own apple farm, I kept in touch with Amber after i moved away

As time went on my father kept hounding me about becoming a lawyer, He wouldn't drop it. My older sister bless her heart kept me from running away. As i got older the more studying i did for farming apples, Learning how to take care of them and even how to make great apple pies, Aj showed me her family secrets about making the best apple pies, My father called in a few favors to get me into a college early, I was soon backed up and ready to go

I got lucky and was sent to Illinois, There i manged to sneak off to go visit Amber and her grandfather, Who i soon found out had lung cancer, He was dying. I helped Amber through this tough time and tried my best to do what i could to help her grandfather

I remember sitting in the hospital with Amber, He asked her to leave so he could talk to me

After she left he asked me what i plan on doing with my life. I told him my father is making me become a lawyer, But my real goal was to become an apple farmer

He smiled when he heard me say that, What he told me next shocked me, He told me that he was giving me the farm, On one term, If Amber wishes to own the farm again, I would allow her to, I told him i would. A month later he passed away, I was there for his funeral and his will reading, Let's just say when the other family member's beside Amber and James heard i was the knew owner of Apple Paradise, They were freaking out, James and Amber were both happy, I told them they didn't have to call or knock when they came over, I made sure they had keys and told my college that i drop out.

My father heard about this and tried everything in his power to keep me in college, But it didn't work

I soon started my work here on this farm, I kept it the same as i did but i did change a few things, I allowed horses on to the farm, Those who needed good homes

My thoughts were interpreted as i saw Aj in the door way

"Morin' Matt" She said with a cheerful smile "How's the eye?"

"It's healing" I said looking back at her

"I ran in ta ya sister" She said taking a seat in a chair that was facing my desk

"She popped in last night" I said

"She told me we are leavin' to day"

"Yeah... A family reunion came up... She's here to drag me to Paris and she thought you could tag along" I looked at her as she had a smile on her face

"Ah finally get ta meet ya parents" She was way to happy "Finally get ta know more about ya"

"What do you mean know more about me?" I said with a shocked look on my face

"Ya never tell me about ya folks, Ya never really talk about ya family, So know i get ta know more about ya"

I guess it was time to finally tell her the truth about why i don't talk about my family

"I guess i should tell you why i don't talk about my family" I looked down at the papers trying to get my words right, I then looked up at Aj "I had a falling out with my father a few years back"

"Why did ya have a fallin' out?"

"I wanted to run this great farm while my dad wanted me to become a lawyer"

I could see she was angry "That ain't right! You chose what ya wanted ta do!" She huffed

"He didn't see it that way " I said sitting back in my chair "My step mother is a model"

"Ya step mother?" She asked kinda shocked

"She replaced my real mother a few years after my real mother died from cancer" I said lifting the golden ring that was hanging around my neck "She gave this to me before she passed away, She wanted me to give it to a lucky girl" I showed her the ring

"That's a lovely ring" Aj said looking over it

"Yeah, I was only ten when i learned she was fighting with cancer, She died on my birthday"

Aj looked back at me as i smiled at the ring "Her last words to me before she passed away was 'Enjoy your birthday, Never hate it' I do just that" I put the ring back around my neck as i looked back at Aj "When i turned sixteen my father found a new love, Her name was star, She was a supermodel and had a great love for my father, I didn't like her at first, But the more i got to know her she became like a mother to me. I may not be speaking with my father but i still speak with my step mother, She told me this is going to be her last year as a model, So she's going to start up her own fashion studio"

I pulled out an old photo of my family that i kept in my desk and let her look at it

She looked it over and looked back at me "Ya ma is beautiful" She said

"Yeah, She was" I then handed one of the newer one's and she looked over it

"Ya not in this one" She said looking back at me

"That was taken the day i chose to stay here" She handed me the picture and i put them back "He sent to me to tell me that i wasn't family anymore, Or it was Star trying to show off her new dress, I don't know"

"So are ya going to go?" Aj asked

I pulled out a passport and I.D "If you want to come, You can use these"

She took the passport and looked at the photo I.D "Ah look ugly"

"Ya don't look ugly" I said "I made sure i got a good picture of you"

"Ah still look ugly" She said with a huff

I rolled my eyes "If you hate the photo, You can just stay here"

Her eyes went wide as she held the passport in her hands "NO! I like it!" She said with a smile

I chuckled as i sat back on my chair "I manged to change our flight to tonight, So that gives you time to pack for a two week trip"

She looked at me with a smile "Ya gonna let me go?"

"I can't leave you here with Amber, God knows what you might do to her" I said with a smile

"Ah know she's ya friend and all but she's crazier then Pinkie is"

"She can get out of line" I heard the barn door open "I think my sister found us"

Soon enough my sister came walking into my small office "Their you two are, We need to get going"

"I booked us a later flight, This will give Aj here some much time to pack"

She blinked a few times then nodded "Alright, Then i'm going to pick some apples" She then took off

Aj looked back me "Well.. I'm gonna pack now" She said getting up

"I left a bag next to your door"

"Thanks" She said with a smile as she left the office

I got up from my chair and went to go look for Mary, She hasn't been here before so she could easily get lost

I manged to find Mary at the spot were me and Aj hang out at "I see you found the best part of Apple Paradise" I said walking up to her

"This is the best part of Apple Paradise?" Mary asked

"Yup, See those hills?" I asked pointing to them, She nodded "When the sun it's them just right you have the most beautiful sun set in the world"

She looked at me "So this is yours and Aj's special spot?"

I chuckled "No, This is where i come to relax" If i told her the truth she wouldn't stop teasing me about it "This is also the best place to pick apples" I said taking an apple and taking a bite

She picked an apple and took a bite, Her eyes went wide "Told you they are the best" I said with a smile

She smiled back "So tell me" She said walking up to me "Why haven't you called me?"

"Why haven't you called me?" I said crossing my arms "I have text you, Called, Heck i tried visiting you in Landon when i was there" It was my turn to grin "But then again it's hard to keep a secret marriage under wraps"

Her jaw dropped "H-How did you know that?"

"Have you forgotten, I am the master of finding out the truth" I said taking a bite of my apple

She had a frown on her face "How much?"

"Huh?"

"How much to keep you quite?"

I blinked "Your going to pay me to be quite?"

"Yes, If dad found out i was married to some regular guy, Dad would flip a brick" She was ready to cry

I walked over and gave her a hug "Come on sis, You know me better then that"

I could feel her smile as she hugged me back "Thank you Little brother"

"Any time Big Sis" She pulled away whipping some left over tears

"Mind telling me why you and your husband travel a lot?" I asked

"He's a boxer"

This made me chuckle "Is he any good? I'm looking for someone to bet on"

She cracked a smile "He's trying to become champ"

"Must be tough watching him get hurt"

"Of course it is, I bet Aj thinks the same" She touched my now blacker eye

"This isn't the first time she saw me get into a fight" I said moving her hand away "Some drunk idiot's thought it would be fun to try some of my hard apple cider"

"You should have called the cops"

"By the time the cops would have gotten here my house would be gone" I said "Besides, I was the one drinking the hard cider after that" I said with a chuckle "Aj even threw in some punches"

I could tell she was shocked to hear that "She pouched someone?"

"She punched, Kicked, She even knocked some teeth out" I said remembering the guy holding his teeth as they were being taken away by the cops

"She doesn't look like a fighter"

"She is, Oh before i forget, Watch out for her right hook, One hit with that and your out cold" I said

Mary cracked a smile "Something tells me you had first in counter's with her right hook?"

The memory came flooding back

Three day's After Applejack Was Found

I sat in the living room reading the morning paper, I had my cup of coffee in hand as i read what was going on in the world

I heard a loud noise come from up stairs, I rushed up the stairs as fast as i could, I ran into Aj's room to see if she was okay, When i opened the door... I saw Aj butt naked, O.o My face was burning red as i saw Aj as i notice three red apples on her side, Cute tattoo i thought. I hurried and shut the door behind me as she yelled at me to shut it

I sat there for a second before i felt the door flung open, That's when i felt something very hard hit me in the face.

I fell to the ground hard. When i came too i saw Aj's hand wrapped in ice as i sat laid on the couch

"W-What happened?" I asked getting up, I then felt my cheek burn as i felt the pain shoot through my body

"I knocked you out for peaking' at me"

I rubbed my check "I wasn't peaking, I heard a loud noise come from up stairs and thought something happened"

Aj rolled her eyes as she made her way back towards the stairs "Ya think i'm gonna buy that!?" She said walking away

It took me a long time to convince her i wasn't trying to sneak a peek

I came back into reality with a blush on my cheek

"It was a miss under standing" I said

"Well, I got some apples, I'm going to pack them up and bring them with us" Mary said walking away

I stood there for a minute before i made my way back to the house

* * *

After i made dinner for everyone we soon got our stuff and left for the air port

After about two hours of waiting and another hour of being patted down, We finally made it onto our plane

I made sure i got us first class so that Aj could enjoy her self, I didn't want her to have to deal with crying baby's

I took a seat next to Aj, She got the window seat. I buckled myself in and held onto the seat for dear life

"Ya okay?" She asked looking at me

"I'm fine" I said not looking at her, I kept my eye on the seat in front of me

"Ya sure? Cuz your hand is hurting mine" I looked to see i was squeezing her hand

"Oops, Sorry" It took everything in me to let go of her hand

"It's alright, Ya sure ya okay?"

I looked at her trying my best not to freak out "I'm afraid of flying"

This made her laugh "Ya afraid of flyin'!?"

I glared at her "What's so funny about be scared to fly?" I asked

She laughed so hard she had tears coming out, She whipped them away "Ya fought guys twice your size! Manged to calm a raging bull! And ya manged to stop a bucking horse"

"I was in a plane crash a few years back, I was on my way to college and something went wrong with the engine and we went down, The plane bounced around, My belt broke sending me flying into the side of the window knocking me out, When i came too i was in a hospital bed" I closed my eyes as i tried not to freak out "I haven't been on a plane since" I pulled up my sleeve "They told me some of the metal of the plane sliced through my arm, They said i was lucky it didn't leave muscle damaged"

Aj looked at me with sorry eyes "I'm.. Sorry.. "

"It's alright, You didn't know" I said opening my eyes back up

"Is that why ya wear long sleeves?" She asked

"Yeah, People tend to ask how i manged to get my scar" I rolled it back down

I watched her sit back in her chair trying to get relaxed in her chair, I laid back in my chair closed my eyes shut and fell to sleep

I awoke with a thud as i looked to see the plane shaking, I saw Aj holding onto her seat for dear life

I notice the rain and the lighting outside the window "I see we hit a nasty storm"

She looked at me scared, I placed my hand onto her's "Don't worry, The pilots will get us out of this storm safely"

"Shouldn't ah be tellin' you that?" She said, I could tell in her voice that she was scared

"You should, But i think i can handle a little storm" I said with a smile "Try and think of something else, It will help you take your mind off this"

She closed her eyes trying to take her mind off it "It's not helpin" She said looking at me

"Try and picture someone or.. Somepony and try and imagen them with you" She closed her eyes again "Imagen yourself some where you love to go to" I could see a small smile on her face "Now, Just hold onto that" She gave a nod as i sat back in my seat

I closed my eyes, My fear of flying came rushing back to me as i felt the plane shake again, I kept myself calm as i tried to picture myself back on the farm, I could see myself relaxing near a tree eating an apple enjoying the beautiful sun set, I soon saw Aj walking up to me with a glass of tea, She took a seat next to me and we both enjoyed the beautiful sun set

When we finally landed we made our way out of the plane

"Mom is sending a limo" Mary said looking for her bags

I rolled my eyes as we grabbed my bags, We followed Mary over to the limo

After a very long drive we made it to the house

I stepped out to see the giant house in front of us "Wow... This place is big" Aj said looking at the house

"This house holds about sixteen rooms, Four kitchens, and two living rooms and one pool" I said grabbing my bags

I heard Aj whistle "Y'all really need that many rooms?"

"With a family reunion coming up, They should have bought a bigger house" I said walking up to her handing Aj her bag

Mary handed her bag to the driver had have him carry her bags while me and Aj carried ours up to the house

Mary knocked on the door and the doors opened. My parents stood in the door way

My father looked happy to see me, Which is strange since we haven't talk for so long, Mary ran up to dad and hugged him, He hugged her as well, Mary then hugged our step mom

My step mom gave her a hug , My Father just looked at me then smiled "I see you made it" He then walked away while my step mother pulled me into a bear hug "I HAVE MISSED YOU SO MUCH!" She said

My face started to turn blue "C-Can't B-Breath" I said

She let me go and notice Aj next to me "You must be Aj! I'm Star!" She said with her famous smile

"It's nice ta meet ya too" Aj said with a smile

"Well come in come it!" My step mother said allowing us to come in, We followed my mother as we walked inside

Aj's jaw dropped as she saw the inside of the house, There was a water fountain inside the house that was made out of gold... Well it was fake gold but it looked real "This place is like a castle" Aj whispered to me

"There is some suits of armor in the hallway up stairs" I whisper back

My step mother was happy to show off her house to Aj "Since most of our rooms are all booked with family member's, You and Aj can take your old room" My step mother said having us follow her up the stairs to my old room

She opened the door "It hasn't been touched since the day you left for college" She said with a smile

Aj looked around my room and saw i didn't have much in it, Some poster's of some movies and some model cars, I saw my old computer on the desk near the window "I'll let you two get settled in!" She shut the door leaving us alone

"I notice ya father was happy ta see ya" Aj said placing her bag on the bed

"Yeah, Something tells me he's up to something" I said looking at an old photo of me and Mary outside of our old house

"Which side do ya want?" She asked

I looked at her "I'll take the floor, You can have the bed" I walked over and took a pillow and placed it on the floor

She walked over and placed the pillow back onto the bed "Ya chose a side and don't give me that 'Ya can sleep on the floor business" She said walking back around and placing her bag on the floor

"I'll sleep on the right side" She then smiled "Good" She then placed her bag on the left side of the bed

I heard a knock at the door "I know you two want to take a nap since it's eight a clock at night back in the states but were going to have breakfast soon, If you two wish to join us before you two nap that would be nice" My step mother said walking away

She looked at me "I could use some breakfast"

"I could use some too" I followed her out the door and down stairs

"This is going to be a long two weeks" I thought to myself as i saw my father smiled at me

* * *

_**To Be Continued**_


	4. Chapter 4 Talk With Dad Thunderstorm

Chapter 4. Talk With Dad. Thunderstorm

* * *

I sat in my chair as i looked at all of my family member's sitting in their chairs

Aj scooted next to me and whisper's "Is this ya whole family?"

"Some are running late, So far only a few made it" I whispered back "Each one of them is either a lawyer or owns their own oil company"

"Wow, Ya family line is rich" She said

"I'm the only family member that isn't rich" I said

My father stood up from his seat and held his glass "I would like to make a toast" He held his glass high "I would like to thank everyone who showed up early for this year's family reunion, As many of you know this year will be better than last year's family reunion! So let's all have a fun two weeks!"

Everyone took a drink of whatever they were drinking and started eating

After breakfast was done my stepmother had planed for all of us to go outside and play some party games

I took a seat in a chair as i relaxed, I was tired after that long flight. I saw Aj talking with my step mother and some of her friends, I wasn't really worried about them making fun of her

I felt someone walk up behind me, I turned and look to see my father standing near me

"Mind if we talk in my office" He said walking away

I guess now i'll know why he's being so happy about me being here. I stood up and followed my dad back into the house

He walked over to the bar "I'm surprised you came" He said pouring himself a drink

"Amber really wanted me to come" I said as he handed me a drink, I took it, He took a seat at his desk and i took a seat in front of his desk

"I know i haven't been the best father, I know i have made some mistakes and i wish to fix them" He took a sip of his drink

"And how do you plan on fixing them?" I asked. My Father handed me some paper's over to me "What are these?"

"That's my will" He said taking another sip of his drink

I looked it over and notice he was leaving me with a lot of dough "You think money will buy me back?" Putting the paper's back onto the table

"I'm not buying you back" He placed his drink down and looking at me "I'm dying"

"Your what?" I asked shocked

"I'm dying, I have only three weeks to live" He said sitting back in his chair "I was having headaches more and more, When the Doctor's said they found some cancer cells in my brain, They said i'll have three weeks, This two weeks will be my last time seeing my family, I do not wish for the rest to know and i don't want to die knowing my son hates me, I know i have done wrong to you and i should have let you do as you wish"

"Does Star and Mary know?"

"No, And i want to keep it from them till the time is right"

"Tell me, If you weren't dying, Would you still feel the same as you do now?" I asked placing my drink down

"I was planing on coming to see you before i started getting headaches" He said picking back up his drink and taking a sip

"So... You have two weeks? How come you threw this party?"

"I wanted to see my family before i pass on" He took out something from his pocket "This is your mother's engagement ring" He handed it to me "I know you have your mother's wedding ring, Might as well have the full set"

I looked at the engagement ring, The diamond was small, the ring was silver "This looks cheap" I said looking back at him

He let out a chuckle "When i was in college, I didn't have much money, So i took what little money i had and payed for that ring" I notice the smile on his face disappeared "I guess i turned out like my father after all"

I looked at him with a puzzle look on my face "What do you mean?" I asked

"My father didn't want me getting married at a young age, He boycotted the whole wedding, When your mother passed away he started talking with me again" He closed his eyes for a moment "I still hated the man but i figured he was trying to fix what he did wrong, Turns out i was wrong, He was glad she passed away, This would allow me to better myself as a lawyer"

"Is that why you married Star?"

"No, I knew Star before i met your mother, She was a good friend of mine and when your mother passed away she was there for me and i guess i'm just a fool who falls in love easily" He took another sip of his drink

For some strange reason i felt sorry for my father "I forgive you" "_Where did that come from?" _I asked myself

He looked at me with a shocked look on his face "W-What?"

"I forgive you" "_Okay mouth shut up before i break you!" _I yelled at myself, Then it hit me, My mouth wasn't speaking for me.. It was my heart, My heart was speaking for me

"I thought this would take some time before you would forgive me"

"I never hated you dad, No matter how much i thought i did" I said "I may have been mad at you from not speaking with me, But i never hated you"

He looked down at his desk "I'm glad to know that" He looked back at me "I'm still mad you didn't become a lawyer, Star has told me about how good the apple farm has been treating you" He took a drink "I know Mary got married to some boxer" He said looking back at me "That's why i chose you, I know you'll take care of her and help her through this while i'm gone"

"You don't trust her with your money?"

"It's not that i don't trust her, I just think she's not ready for this task"

"And you think i am?" I asked "I use to blow through money like it was nothing"

"You have a business now, You learn how to manage that money"

"Still, Mary needs the money more then me" I said "She was always better with money"

"Yet she married a man who boxes and who has been known to gable"

"Doesn't mean she can't hold onto the money, If anything she needs it"

He pulled his will over to him "How about i split everything 50/50"

I placed my hand to my chin thinking it over "Sounds fair"

"I'll have these changed first thing tomorrow" He placed the paper's in his desk and stood "We better get back out there before Star sends a search party after us"

I stood and followed him outside, He stopped me by the door "Before we go out there, Don't tell anyone i have cancer, I'll tell Star and Mary soon, Just not yet"

"I won't" I said as we made our way outside

I saw Aj talking with my cousin Frank who was born and raised in texas, I knew he would be all over Aj once he heard that southern accent, Don't get me wrong, I like her southern accent, It's just that he will date every girl that has a southern accent

I walked up to the two "Hey Frank! How's it going!?" I asked

"Well if it ain't my little cuz!" He said shaking my hand "How have ya been!?"

"Been busy with my apple farm" I said trying to get the feeling back into my hand "And to top it off i'm helping plan a wedding"

"Ya planning a wedding!? Ah goin' to start wearing pink on me?" He said laughing

"And what's so wrong with Matt runnin' a weddin'?" Aj asked with a huff

"Running weddings is meant to be for the little lady, Men just sit back drink a beer and just hope that she makes it to the wedding" He said taking a drink of is soda

I could see Aj getting angry "Frank we could sit here talking about me planning a wedding and how girly it is when we know for a fact that the last girl you dated wasn't really a girl"

He shut up and walked away

"What did ya mean the last girl he dated wasn't a real girl?" Aj asked me

"I'll tell you about it later, Right now let's have some fun" I said

* * *

It started getting dark out

I just got out of the shower after the long day i had, I walked out of the bathroom with my pj's on "Bathrooms all yours Aj"

"Took ya long enough" She said walking into the bathroom

I sat down on the bed and pulled out my cell, I dialed Amber's number

After about half an hour of talking with Amber i laid down in bed and soon i was out as a light

I awoke to the sound of thunder coming from outside, I looked at the clock and notice it was 2:23 am, I felt someone move in the bed, I looked to see Aj's eyes shut tight as she held her pillow close

She opened her eye to see me staring at her "Did i wake ya?"

"No, The thunder did" She closed her eyes shut again as the thunder went off again "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine" She said

Then there was a flash of light and then some thunder, I saw Aj squeeze the pillow more

"You're not okay" I scooted closer to her "Are you afraid of thunder?"

She looked at me "Ah ain't scared of thunder"

BOOM Some more thunder went off again, Aj squeezed the pillow tighter, I placed a hand onto her hand "You don't need to lie to me"

I saw her eyes open and she looked at me "Alright, I am afraid of thunder"

"You could have told me you were afraid of thunder" I said

She looked at me "Ah might as well tell ya why i'm scared of thunder"

"You don't have too"

"Ya told me about ya story, Ah might as well tell ya bout mine" The thunder went off as she closed her eyes, She then opened her eyes "I was a little filly, Ah was out in the orchard gettin' some apples for my ma, She was pregnant, So i thought she would like an apple pie, I took to long and the storm came, I got trapped in the storm, I found a safe place ta ride out the storm" Another flash then another boom, She closed her eyes, I brought out my hand and squeezed her hand "They didn't find me till morning but during that night, The thunder kept me awake as i sat there scared, As i got older i kept my fear to myself not letting my friends know"

I scooted closer to her as i moved the pillow away from her "So all those storms that have been coming threw, You were in your room holding onto your pillow?"

She nodded, I looked into those emerald eyes and pulled her close to me "Well, You don't need to worry about this storm" I could see she was a little shocked to see me so close to her "Remember what i told you on the plane about finding your happy place?"

She nodded "Close your eyes and tell me about it"

She closed her eyes "I'm back home, I'm out in my favorite spot, Watching the sunset" She took a deep breath "I'm with you" She opened her eyes and looked at me

I blinked "I'm with you in ponyville?" I asked

"Yes, You're with me at my favorite spot in ponyville" She said getting closer to me, BOOM! I felt her head dive into my chest as the thunder went off

I held her close to me as i felt her squeeze my back tight as another boom went off

"Ya got a new ring" I heard her say as she pulled back looking back up at me

"Yeah, Dad gave it to me, It was my mother's engagement ring"

"It's pretty" She said "I'm sorry for waking ya"

"Don't be sorry" I said giving her a light kiss on the cheek "I hope next time a thunderstorm hits and you're scared i hope you wake me so i can help you through it"

She blushed as i saw her smile, Then it disappeared "I'm gonna miss ya when i leave"

I took off the rings off my neck as i handed them to her "Here, I want you to have them"

"Ah can't" She said giving them back

I didn't take them "I want you to have something to remember me when you leave"

She smiled as she put the rings around her neck "Thank you"

She turned around and grabbed something off the nightstand, She then placed whatever it was onto my head "Ah want ya ta have my hat"

"For as long as i've known you, You have never taken off that hat of yours" I said looking at the hat

"It was my father's, Since ya givin' me ya mother's rings, Ah want ya ta have my father's hat"

"I'll make sure i want lose it" I said placing the hat on the nightstand

I laid back down and i saw Aj relaxed as the i heard more thunder. I saw she was looking the rings

"My father died when i was a filly, My mother was all i had left, She missed dad when he passed away" She looked at me "My mother gave me my father's hat, She was pregnant at the time my father passed away, I don't really remember how he died but i do know it had something to do with a fire" She then looked back at the rings "My mother passed away after giving birth to Applebloom" I could see tears forming in her eyes "She passed away giving birth to her... And when i look at Apple Bloom ah see a lot of my mother in her"

I didn't know what to say "I'm sorry"

"Don't be" She said looking at me "I'm just glad they are in a better place now"

"I guess i'll be like you soon" I said

She looked at me with a confused look on her face "What do ya mean?"

"Earlier today, My father told me he has brain cancer" I said looking down at the rings "Doctor gave him three weeks, Now.. It's two weeks"

"I'm sorry"

"He told me he was sorry about what happened and he didn't want what happened between him and his father to happen to us, So when he found out he got this family reunion together so we could talk"

"How did the talk go?"

"It went well, I brought some apples here with me, I'm going to make him one of your famous homemade apple pies"

She smiled "I'll help you out"

"Thanks" I heard the thunder outside again and i saw Aj hold the rings in her hand as she looked at me

"If i was dragged back home without saying goodbye, What would ya do?"

"One, I would wear that hat every day till the day i die" I said looking into her eyes "Two, I would keep living the life i do now" I could see she had a faint smile "What would you do if you went back?"

She took a little bit longer to speak then i did. I've already had a plan on what to do if she left, The hat was a new one.

"One, I would wear these rings around my neck till the day ah die" She said quoting me "Two, I would try to live my old life i had in ponyville" She then asked me something i wish she didn't ask me "If ya had a chose to come with me back home, Would ya?"

I took a moment trying to think, Would i really go or would i stay? I really didn't know "I-I don't know"

I could tell she was waiting for me to ask her the same thing but i knew deep down she wanted to go home and be with her family "If i did chose, I would go" She looked shocked "As long as i had time to say goodbye to all my friends and family"

"Why would ya leave?" She asked

"I would like to see ponyville and meet your family and friends" I let out a chuckle "And maybe i could get a job working on your farm"

"What about the farm here?"

"Amber is the real owner, Her grandfather wanted her to own it, I'm just the caretaker till she's ready"

"Why did her grandpa live it to ya?"

"He knew i was a good man and i would take care of his farm, He died of cancer too, He had lung cancer, Doctor's said it was years of smoking that gave it to him"

"It must have been hard seeing him like that?"

"It was, But he was happy to go, He wanted to see his wife again"

There was another loud boom, She looked out the window "Do you hate thunderstorms?"

"I love thunderstorms" I said with a smile "I love watching thunderstorms roll through, The power of the storms, The roar of the thunder"

She turned away from me and scooted close to me, She grabbed my hand and pulled it over her and held it close "Thank you for watching over me"

I couldn't see her face but i could tell she was happy "You would have done the same"

I felt her squeeze my hand "I'm glad Amber brought me to you"

"I'm glad she brought you to me as well" I squeezed her hand back

"Matt" She quietly said

"Yes?" I asked

"Will ya keep me safe?"

I wondered why she asked me this, I pulled her close to me "I'll keep you safe"

I may not be able to see her face but i could tell she was smiling, I heard thunder again and i felt her hand squeezed mine "I'll keep you safe from the storm"

I felt her hand relax

Morning came sooner than i hoped, I felt the rays of the sun pouring into the window and onto my face, I opened my eyes then closed them once the sun hit my eyes, Once my eyes got use to the light, I looked down to see Aj sound asleep in my arms, She looked so beautiful while she sleeps, I moved a strand of hair away from her face

I laid my head back down and just laid there with a smile on my face "Thank you for watching me"

"You're welcome" I said

She turned herself around and looked at me and gave me a light kiss on the cheek "Thank you for bein' my knight in shining armor"

I started blushing "I'm glad i could help"

I heard a knock at the door "BREAKFAST! My step mother said from the door as i heard her walk away

"She knows how ta kill a mood" Aj said sitting up

I sat up as well "Yeah she does" I said "I'll let you get a shower first"

"Alright" She went to stand when i reached out "Oh and Applejack"

She looked at me with a shocked look on her face, It's been a long time since i called her by that name "Y-Yeah?"

I gave her a light kiss on the cheek "I wanted to thank you for being with me on the plane"

It was her turn to blush "Y-You're welcome" She hurried and grabbed herself some clothes as she made her way into the bathroom

After we both got our shower's we made our way down stairs and had breakfast with the other's, I notice more of our family member were here

My step mother stood up with a smile "Now that we are all here now, I would like to thank everyone for coming here! I have the day planned out for all of us!" I notice a piece of paper that was next to my breakfast "Everyone has a piece of paper that has lots of things to do! After all our fun has been had we will be holding a party tonight!' My step mom was really happy now "Around noon all us girls will be going shopping! While the guys do whatever they like"

Aj looked at with a horror look on her face

"_Aj shopping with a bunch of girls who love fashion... She's going to hate it_" I thought to myself as i watch the other girls chat it up

* * *

_**To Be Continued**_


	5. Chapter 5 Shopping Dancing Hospital

Chapter 5. Shopping. Dancing. Hospital

* * *

Noon was slowly coming and Aj was sweating like crazy

My stepmother came walking over to me "Matt, Can we talk will quick?"

"Yeah" I looked at Aj "I'll be right back"

I followed her into the kitchen

"Matt, I know you don't have much spending money" She said "I want you to know i'll pay for Aj"

"You don't have too, I got plenty of money for her to shop with" I said "She's dreading of going with you all"

"Why? We won't hurt her"

"She's not the shopping kind of girl" I said "She the girl who rather look like a guy and work then look all pretty"

"I promise that i'll take good care of her, I won't make her too girly" She started smiling "I really like what she does with her hair! She looks beautiful without makeup"

I smiled "I'll talk with her, If she doesn't change her mind i'll have to come with you all"

"Let me go speak with her!" She said taking off

"_Well this isn't going to end well_" I said heading back into the living room, I saw my step mom talking with her, I could see Aj wasn't too happy with me

I let the two talk and i notice she really opened up with her, I soon seen them laughing

After the two stopped talking, Aj came walking up to me "I'm going to go with your step mom shopping"

I pulled out my wallet and handed her a credit card "Take this, If you find something you like get it"

"Thanks" She said taking the card and putting into her back pocket "I'll try not to spend to much"

"Don't worry about the price, I can pay for it"

"I'll see you later" She gave me a kiss on the cheek and made her way up stairs to get her coat

After they left i made my way into the kitchen and found my apples

I got what i needed to make myself about nine apple pie's. I started work on my pies

"Need any help?" I looked to see my dad standing in the doorway

"Yeah, You can help me cut apples" I said slicing the apples

He walked over and started helping "Are we going to peel them?"

"No, Aj showed me a great way to make apple pies taste like a slice of heaven" I said looking at how he cut the apples

"How do you make these pies taste like a slice of haven?" He asked

"When making apple pies, Check each apple and make sure they're ready to be pick, Then you slice the apples up, Now if the apples aren't handled right it will taste nasty" I said placing the slice apples into a pan

"I see you're wearing Aj's hat" He said looking at the hat

"Yeah, She didn't want to lose it so she wanted me to hold onto it" I said with a smile as i sliced the apples

"She reminds me of your mother" He said looking at me "Your mother was a farmer, She worked with animals and grew corn"

"She was a farmer? I thought she was lawyer?"

"Your mother was a lawyer, She didn't want to be a farmer like her father but unlike my father and myself he allowed her to leave, He knew he would one day find someone who would take care of his farm like he wanted and he did, He found oil and became a rich man" Dad said with a laugh

I laughed with him "So grandpa was a farmer" I said looking at him "Weird how i became a farmer"

"Yeah, You took after your mother" He said slicing the last apple

"Alright, Now that we have our apples are cut up" I walked over to a bag i had with the apples and pulled out some secret ingredients "I can't tell you what these are but i can tell you these are what Aj put's in her pies and they are what makes them taste like a slice of heaven"

I put Aj's secrets ingredients into the pie's then started baking them "How long till they are done?"

"I give them about half an hour or more" I said picking up my mess, My dad helped me, Which is strange since he always had the maids clean, I then made me a pot of yummy coffee

* * *

Applejack watched as all the girls walked around the mall looking at dresses for tonight, She made her way over to one of the racks of clothes and looked at the shirts

"Need any help?" Ask Star

"Um... I'm just lookin" She said

"Well if you need help don't be shy, I'll give you a hand if you need one" Star said with a smile

She went to walk away when Aj stopped her "Maybe you can help me... I want to look... Pretty for tonight"

Star smiled "Oh i'll make you look better than pretty! I'll make you look beautiful!" She grabbed her hand and dragged her off deep into the mall

* * *

Night slowly came as i got ready for tonight, My mother told me i needed to dress in a tux, Glad i remember to back my tux

I haven't seen Aj since they got back from the mall, In fact, I haven't seen any of them since that had gotten back, Only one i saw as my stepmom, Other then that i haven't seen them

I looked myself in the mirror and made sure my bow tie was straight. After i was down with my tie i made my way outside, I saw the rest of my male family waiting outside, They were all waiting on there girls to come out

I managed to get me a drink and waited for the girls to show up. I heard the door open and saw each one of the girls walking out in their dresses, The i saw her... Aj came walking out in a stunning black dress, Her hair was still the same, She was wearing golden ear rings. My jaw dropped as i saw her looking around for me, I was in shock.

I watched as she walked towards me "_Snap out of it Matt! Act cool_"

"How do ah look?" She asked me with a smile, I could see she was blushing

"You look beautiful" I said smiling back at her

"Ya don't look so bad ya self" She said looking me over "The hat is a nice touch"

I was happy she liked me wearing her hat, I could see the rings around her neck "I'm glad you think so!" I heard music start to play "Care for a dance?" I asked

"I would love ta dance" I took her hand as we slowed danced into the night

I held her close as we began to dance

I got a funny feeling

The moment that your lips touched mine

Something shot right through me

My heart skipped a beat in time

I felt her get closer to me as i looked into her beautiful emerald eyes

There's a different feel about you tonight

It's got me thinkin' lots of crazy things

I even think I saw a flash of light

It felt like electricity

This moment was amazing

You shouldn't kiss me like this

Unless you mean it like that

Cause I'll just close my eyes

And I won't know where I'm at

We'll get lost on this dance floor

Spinnin' around

And around

And around

And around

I gave Aj another spin as i smiled, I took a quick look around and notice a lot of my family member's watching us

They're all watchin' us now

They think we're falling in love

They'd never believe we're just friends

When you kiss me like this

I think you mean it like that

If you do baby kiss me again

I held her close to me as we danced, I couldn't believe i was dancing this close to her

Everybody swears we make the perfect pair

But dancing is as far as it goes

Girl you've never moved me quite

The way you moved me tonight

I just wanted you to know

I just wanted you to know

I felt her forehead touch mine as we slow danced, I looked deep into her eyes and smiled

You shouldn't kiss me like this

Unless you mean it like that

Cause I'll just close my eyes

And I won't know where I'm at

And We'll get lost on this dancefloor

Spinnin' around

And around

And around

And around

I could feel her breath on my lips as she moved her lips touching mine again

They're all watchin' us now

They think we're falling in love

They'd never believe we're just friends

When you kiss me like this

I think you mean it like that

If you do baby kiss me again

Kiss me again

I kissed her back as the song ended "You really look beautiful tonight" I said looking into her eyes

"Ya just sayin' that ta make me feel better" She said with a blush

"No, I really mean it, Your always beautiful, Everytime i see you i can't believe how beautiful you are" I said

I could see she was happy with what i had said "Ah think ya handsome, And if ah might dare say even sexy when i see you working without ya shirt on" She said with a blush

I let out a chuckle "So you think i'm sexy?"

Her blush deepened "Y-Yeah" She slowly turned her head trying to hide her blush

This gave me a chance to whisper in her ear "I think you're sexy too"

I lifted my head back as she looked at me, She was redder then any apple on the far, I leaned in giving her a light kiss, I could feel her go into shock as she slowly kissed me back

What felt like hours was only a few minutes, She pulled away from me, I looked back at her with a stupid grin on my face "Aj, Will you do me the honor and go out to dinner with me tomorrow night?"

She gave me a light kiss on the lips "Ah would love ta go out with you tomorrow night"

Tonight was one of the best nights i have ever had in my whole life, Until there was a faint awe then a BAM My father collapsed i rushed over to him, He was on the ground, He was barely breathing, My mother called 911 and soon they took him to the hospital, Mary and Star sat in their chairs, Both of them just got done panicking, I was sitting in my chair, Aj was next to me sound asleep, Her head resting on my shoulder

"What time is it?" Mary asked

I looked down at my watch "It's midnight"

She looked at Star who was sound asleep in her chair "When are they going to come get us!?" Mary said tick off

"Mary, Be calm" I said "The doctor's are doing what they do best, We just let them take care of dad"

"You know how i hate to wait!"

I rolled my eyes "Mary, Dad will be fine"

"How do you know! Are you reading his mind right now!?"

"Why yes i am, And he said sit and be quiet" I said with a stern voice "Dad wouldn't want you freaking out, Now read a magazine, Or watch something on t.v" I swear sometimes, She's like a child

She sat back in her chair with a huff, I closed my eyes trying to get some sleep

I could hear Mary and Star walking to someone, I couldn't tell who but it had to be one of the doctor's

I opened my eyes to see them talking to a doctor

"My father doesn't have cancer, You must have gotten something messed up" Mary said

This is where i cut in "Dad has brain cancer" I said stretching in my seat

They both looked at me with shocked looks "WHAT?! HOW DO YOU KNOW!?"

"He told me yesterday, He was going to tell you two soon" I said getting up

Mary glared at me while Star looked back at the doctor "Can you fix it?"

"He's already too far, All we can do is ease his pain" The Doctor said looking at her "He's requested to speak a..." He flipped the page on his clipboard "Aj? Is she with you?"

I looked to see Aj sitting there awake "H-He want's to see me?"

"Yes" He said, Aj stood and followed the Doctor to my dad's room

Mary and Star looked at me both looked angry "And why didn't you tell us about his cancer?" Mary asked

"He didn't want me to tell you, He said he was going to tell you both" I said sitting back down "I didn't think he would go into some kind of shock"

They hounded me on why i should have told them, I sat back in my chair wondering what my dad wanted with Aj

* * *

Aj stepped into the room and saw Matt's dad in bed, He had a few wires hooked up to him

"Aj" He said with a smile "I'm glad you came"

She took a seat next to the bed "I'm kinda surprised you asked for me instead of your wife"

He smiled "I needed to speak with you first, It's about Matt"

"What about Matt"

"First i need to know something" He said, His smile fading "Do you love my son?"

Aj started to blush "Ah... Ah... Yes i love him" She said looking him in the eyes

"I'm glad to hear" He said his smile returning "He loves you, I can see it in his eyes" He said slowly sitting up "If he didn't love you, He wouldn't have given you his mother's rings"

Aj looked at the rings hanging around her neck "I wanted to give Star those rings but Matt said he wanted them, So i kept one and he kept the other, He said he would only give those rings away, Only to one that has his heart" He took a deep breath "I may have been hard on my son, I don't deserve his forgiveness, But i am happy i got to see my son again before i leave this world, And i'm glad he found true love in this world" He looked down at his hands "I ask, That as my dying wish, Don't let him give up is dream in running that apple farm, Don't ever let him give it up"

"Ya have my word, I'll make sure he sticks to his dream" Aj said with a proud smile He then

"Thank you, Aj" He said laying back down " Oh, can you come close please?"

She did as she was told as he whispered something into her ear

She nodded "Alright"

He smiled "Do you think you can get my wife for me?"

"Sure, I'll go get her for ya" She stood and made her way out the door

* * *

I read through a magazine when i heard Aj's voice, I lowered the paper to see her talking with Star

"He wants to see you" She said

"Thank you" Star got up and made her way to my father, Aj sat down next to me and smiled

"What's with the smile?"

"Nothin' Just happy is all"

"How can you be happy! My father is in a hospital bed! He's fighting for his life!" Mary said angry

"Lay off her Mary, Dad must have given her some good news" I said angry

Mary crossed her arms as she looked away from us

"What did i miss while i was gone?" Aj asked

"Mary is mad at me for keeping dad's cancer a secret" I said looking at her "Star is a little mad at me but i only kept it from them because he wanted to tell them when he was ready"

I felt her place a hand on mine "You didn't tell me you forgave your dad" She said in a whisper so Mary couldn't hear

"I.. I did what i thought was right, He's my father, I can't hate him for what he thought was best for me" I said with a smile

"I'm glad, I wouldn't want you two still fighting" She said with a smile

I heard Star come back "Matt, Your father wants to see you"

Mary looked at me, Her eyes angry still "Why don't you go see him first Mary"

She stood without saying a word and went down the hall

Star sat down, She looked like she was about to cry.. Again. I got up and sat next to her

"Why didn't he tell me about this?" She asked looking at me "I thought he trusted me?"

"He trusts you, He just didn't want you panicking, He wanted to see that smile of yours" I said "He trusted you, Never forget that" I said with a smile

She smiled back at me and gave me a hug "I'm glad i have you in my life Matt" She said as she pulled away and smiled at me "I hope we still stay in touch"

"Your my mother, Why wouldn't i stay in touch with you" I said with a grin

Mary came running back in, She looked out of breath, I could hear nurses and a doctor rushing down the hall

"Dad went into another shock!' Mary said crying

I rushed over to her and pulled her into a hug

* * *

Three day's it took my father to fully recover, We brought him home and we continued the family reunion

We had to wheel my father every where, But it was worth it

My dad took a bite of his apple pie as we talked to my uncle Mike

"I'm telling you Sam, If you would just invest in my company, You'll be a very rich man" My uncle said to my father

"I'm already a rich man! Why would i need more money?" He asked

"So this kid can have money to spend on his young girlfriend" He said looking towards me

"We're happy with what we got" I said rolling my eyes "Have you tried my apple pies?"

"Yes, And they are very good" He said "I'm just looking out for you kiddo"

"I can take care of myself you know" I said taking another bite of my pie

I heard Aj voice "Ah got ya some water" She said with a smile "Star wants ya ta keep drinking water"

He took the cup "Thanks Aj, Tell Star to stop worrying about me"

"She has every right to worry, You were dehydrated and you went into shock, She's just making sure you don't get resent to the hospital" I said as Aj went into the house

"This is my fiftieth cup of water, And it's only one a clock" He said

"He has a point you know, She's just making sure you don't get sent back to the hospital" My uncle said taking a sip of his water

"I think she's going overboard" He said taking a sip of his water

"She's just doesn't want a repeat of last time" I said

He just rolled his eyes "She's still over reacting"

"So, When do you plan on taking Aj out?" My dad asked me

"What do you mean?"

"I heard you ask Aj out on a date, But after my little episode, You were too busy helping Star and Mary out that you haven't had any time to take her out on a date"

"I've got a plan, I'm going to cook her dinner, I was thinking i would use the pool house for our date"

"Pool house is all yours" My dad said "Whatever you need to make your guy's night's wonderful just ask and i'll get whatever you need"

"I do have a few things i'll need" I said pulling out a small list "_I'm going to make sure i don't mess this up_"

* * *

_**To Be Continued**_


	6. Chapter 6 Date Surprise

Chapter 6. Date. Surprise

* * *

Three day's later

I saw Aj talking with a few of my cousin's, She was enjoying herself

"I'm telling you! Guys are pigs!" I could hear my cousin Betty say

"Not all guys are bad" I heard Aj say

"They are all bad! Each one of them!" Betty said crossing her arms "All guys want is one thing!"

"Not all guys" I heard my cousin Dani say "Just look at Matt"

"Matt's only nice to us because he's out cousin"

"He's been nice ta me" Aj said

"He's just being nice because he wants you in bed with him" Betty said "He's just like every other guy out there"

"He's not like that, He's carin' and has been there for me since we met" Aj said, I was glad i was far but not to far away so i can still hear what they were talking about

"He's only being nice so he can get some booty call" Betty said

That's when i heard something that shocked me "If all he wanted was a booty call, Then how come he gave Aj his mother's rings?" I heard Dani say

It was at that moment i heard nothing come from Betty... Me giving Aj my mother's rings really shut her up... Maybe i should do that more often "So does this mean you two are dating?" Dani asked

"I really don't know, I just know he likes me like i like him"

"Has he asked you out on a date?" Betty asked

"He did.. But that was three day's ago and he was helping out with his dad so we haven't had a chance to go out yet"

"_Well, Don't i have a surprise for her later on today_" I thought to myself

"Maybe you should ask him out" Dani said "Take charge and go on a date with him"

"Ah don't want to force it on him"

"This isn't the 50's anymore, A girl can ask out a guy" Betty said "We don't need a man to ask us out"

"But it's nice having them ask us out, Makes me feel wanted" Dani said with a small blush "Matt might just be wanting to find a nice place for your guy's date"

"He might be just wanting to get out of the date" Betty said

"Thanks for making her think i'm a good guy Betty" I could see Aj was worried "I better fix this"

I stood and walked over to her "Hello Dani, Betty, How's everything going?"

"Everything is going well" Betty said looking away from me

"Do you girls mind if i borrow Aj here for a moment?"

"You ma-" Dani was cut off by Betty

"No, Whatever you have to say to her you can say in front of us" Betty said glaring at me

"_What did i do to tick her off?_" I asked myself "Aj, I was wondering if you wanted to have dinner with me tonight?"

"Ah would love ta have dinner with ya tonight"

"Make sure your ready by eight, And don't worry about dressing up" I said giving her a light kiss on the cheek and walking away

"Awe, Look how red she's getting" Dani said while Betty rolled her eyes

* * *

I stood by the stairs waiting for one Applejack to come down the stairs

I looked at my watch and saw it was now eight o'clock, I saw her come walking down the stairs wearing her normal clothes, She was wearing a new hat and was smiling "I would have thought you would have taken me to a fancy restaurant?"

"I figure you were tired of getting all dressed up" I said with a smile "I figured you would like to have a nice normal dinner without having to get all dressed up"

"Ah was getting tired of all this dress up" She smiled "Now, Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise" I took an old tie and tied it around her eyes

"What are you doing?"

"Like i said, It's a surprise" I took her hand and lead her to the pool house

"Can ya at least tell me where ya takin me?"

"Like i said, It's a surprise" I opened the door and helped her inside, I then took off her tie "How's it look"

I could see tears forming in her eyes "I-Is that ponyville?" She ask looking at me

It took me eight hours to build a small replica ponyville "It is"

"Thank you" She gave me a kiss on the cheek "Ya don't know how much this means to me"

I could feel my cheeks heat up as she kissed my cheek "I'm glad i can make you happy"

"How did you managed to build this?" She asked looking at all of the buildings i painted and built

"I called in a favor and i got to work on building this for you... I had to go threw all of those stories you told me and i tried to rebuild what i knew of ponyville"

She was trying really hard not to cry "You made a few mistakes on this one and this one, But the rest you got all perfect"

"Well like i said, I tried my best to rebuild the town" I could see her touch the library

"Once we leave i was planning on setting this up back on the farm for you"

She didn't say a word as she walked over to me and kissed me, This wasn't like the other kisses she had given me, This one had passion to it as she wrapped her hands around my neck

She pulled away and smiled "Why did you do all of this?"

"I've notice you have been feeling homesick... So i wanted to do something nice"

"Ya really didn't have ta do all of this"

"I wanted too" I said with a smile "Now, How about we eat?" I said moving her over to the table, She took and seat and smile

"What did ya make?"

"Well... You know i'm not the greatest cook in the world but" She nodded as i placed the plate down "So i managed to make a vegetarian lasagna along with a very yummy dessert"

"Are you sure you made this?" She asked looking at how delicious it looked

"Yes, I'm sure" I sat down

"Thank again for all this" She said taking a bite of her food "This is really good!"

"I'm glad it tastes good" I said taking a bite out of my food "So, Got anymore stories?"

She smiled as she told me the time Spike tried to be her assistant and how he tried to bake a pie

I could see the smile on her face as she told me about how she fought off timberwolves

After we ate i got out a special apple cake "Is this apple cake?"

"Yup, Homemade apple cake"

She took a bite and smiled "Ya did really good"

"I'm glad, Didn't want it going to waste" I said as i took a bite of my cake

"Ah think ya been lying to me"

"Lying about what?"

"Ya know how ta cook, Ya just didn't want me ta know"

I chuckled "Yeah, I've been lying to you"

She smiled "So... What's after dinner?"

"I got something planned" I said with a grin, She raised an eyebrow "Oh, Before i forget" I got up and walked over to a stand that had a sheet covering it

"What are you doing?" Aj asked as i waved her over, She stood in front of the sheet

"Take the sheet off and you'll see"

She did as she was told and she yanked the sheet off. What she saw blew her mind "Y-Ya made Sweet Apple Acres!" I could tell she couldn't believe what she was seeing, It was a painting for Sweet Apple Acres, I've been working on this for a few weeks hoping to give to her on her birthday but i thought since tonight is all about her, why not just give it to her now

"You can't have ponyville with out Sweet Apple Acres" I said with a smile "I hope i didn't screw up?"

"You got everything right, From the house to the orchard" I could see the tears falling down her cheeks as she touched the painting

I walked up to her "I'm glad i got it right"

She looked back at me, I took out a rag and wiped the tears off her cheeks "Once we get home i'm going to place this in your room"

"Ah really don't know what ta say"

I gave her a kiss on the lips "You don't need to say anything" I looked her into her eyes and smiled as she wrapped her hands around my neck

"What are we?" She asked

"What do you mean?"

"Are we a couple? Or are we just... Friends with benefits?"

"Well... We can be a couple if you really want to?"

"Ah would like ta be a couple" I looked deep into her eyes and kissed her

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

She pulled me into a kiss "_Guess that means yes_" I kissed her back

* * *

Morning came sooner than i wanted it to. I looked at Aj as she slept in my arms, Her beautiful face sound asleep

I heard a knock at the door. I slowly snuck away and opened the door to see my dad standing there

"Morning son!" He said with a smile

"Morning, Do you need something?" I asked rubbing my eye

"Your mother wants everyone down stairs in an hour. She has some kind of surprise for everyone"

"I'll wake up Aj, Will be down when we're dressed" I shut the door and walked over to the bed, I sat on the bed and watched her sleep, It's sad i have to wake her, She looked to be having a great dream

I kissed her cheek and whispered into her ear "Applejack, I need you to get up"

Nothing "Come on Aj, I need you up"

Still nothing "I won't kiss you"

Eyes crack open "I'm up!" She said shooting up in bed

I started laughing "Is that how i'm going to get you up in the morning?"

She blushed as i kissed her cheek "Mom wants everyone down stairs so we need to get all cleaned up"

"What does she want?"

"It's a surprise"

After we got our shower's we made our way downstairs and into the dining room

Mom had a smile on her face as she looked at me and Aj

"_Okay... This is getting creepy_" I thought as my family all poured into their seats

"I would like to thank everyone for coming down here so early in the morning!" Star said holding up her glass "I have changed next week's plans"

I notice the piece of paper on the table and looked

"I've made new reservations for everyone here and we will be leaving to The United States"

I looked at the paper in horror "We are going to my son's farm, Apple Paradise!"

I saw all my family member's look at me "_Why can't she have told me this sooner!_"

"We will be leaving first thing monday!" She said with a smile as everyone had their food brought to them

My head started to spin "_Today is Friday... I have three days_" This is going to be one crazy week

I could see Aj snickering as she saw me sweating, I mean i ran tours on the farm and everything but having my whole family come to my house was asking for trouble

* * *

After breakfast i hunted down mom who was in the pool house looking at all of my work

"Why didn't you tell me you were planning on dragging our whole family back to my farm?"

"Your father doesn't have much time left and he wants to see your farm" She turned towards me "Why didn't you tell me you were building a set?"

"It's not a set, Aj was working on some stories and she wrote down these buildings in them, So i took my time to try and recreate what she had in her head"

"Did you managed to get it right?"

"Only a few are messed up on" I said walking over to the two i messed up on "She told me i need to refix these two one's"

"What are these meant for?"

"Well... It's about talking magical talking ponies"

"Is it meant for little girls?"

"I believe so" I said thinking why boys would like this kind of... Well now that i think about it all those stories Applejack tells me are kinda cool and... Alright maybe boys might like them

"I know someone who might really enjoy all of this" Star said with a smile "And sorry about not telling you about all of us going to your farm, But i really want your father to see it before he pass away"

"Well if you asked, I would have gladly let everyone go, I'm just angry you didn't just ask"

"I'm sorry... So we all can still go?"

"Yes, Dad can see how great my farm can be"

* * *

Monday morning we were all in a rush as we rushed to the airport

Aj watched as i held her hand tight as i kept my eyes closed

Once we landed everyone went to the hotel while me and Aj went back home, Dad tagged along

As we pulled in up to the house i saw Amber out front trying to get Sam back into the fence

"COME ON YOU GET BACK IN THERE NOW!" She yelled trying to pull her inside

I walked over to Sam and smiled "Hey girl, Is Amber being rude?"

I could see Sam's eyes go wide as she playfully nipped at my coat "How come she listens to you?"

"Because i'm the only one she trusts" I lead her to the fence and let her inside

"What are you doing back here any ways?"

"Mom wanted all of us to come back here"

"So does this mean i can stop taking care of this place?"

"Yes, You can stop taking care of ya farm"

"Good to know! I'm going to go see my future husband!" She said with a smile, She kissed my cheek "See you next Monday!" She got into her car a drove off

I opened the gate and let Sam out so she could eat the grass near the apple tree

"Why did you let that horse out?" Dad asked

"Sam's a good horse, She won't run off"

I saw Aj make her way into the house while i walked over to Sam, My dad followed "You can pet her, She won't kick you or bite you"

I saw my dad look at the horse as she looked at him "What's her story?"

"She was an abused animal, They didn't feed her much or water her, They beat her and it took me months to finally get her to trust me" I petted her head "She tried to break out of here, I got tired of fixing the fences so i just let her lose"

Dad looked at me with a shocked look on his face "I found her out there in the apple orgce, She was eating some apples and i walked up to her slowly with an apple, She ate it and walked over to the river that runs through here and let her drink from it" I saw her take an apple from my dad "It took her some time to come back to the barn, I let her sleep outside but soon enough she came walking back into the barn and into her stall. I let her out when i'm working out here or if i'm working on one of the tracker's, She's a good little helper when i'm working, She'll kick my tool box over so i can get the right tools" I started laughing as i saw my dad chuckle

"Guess you managed to find such a great horse" He said letting her eat another apple out of his hands

"She likes when people ride her but from what i learned from her she loves when i ride her bare back"

"You ride her bareback?"

"Yeah, She doesn't really like having a satel on her" I patted her back "She won't buck or kick if i put one on her, She just doesn't really like it on"

"As Aj rode bareback?"

"Not yet, She's still in training"

"Why would she need training for riding bare back?"

"She's never rode a horse before, So i had to teach her the ropes" I then smiled "Hop on"

"What?" He asked looking at me

"You heard me, Hop on, She won't buck you off"

I helped my dad onto Sam, He sat there trying to figure out what to do "See her mane? These will help you make her turn left or right"

"How do i make her go?"

"Just say go"

"Why?"

"She not like normal horses" I said "If you say go she'll go, If you say stop she'll stop, If you say run she'll run"

"Go" She started to walk and my dad smiled "I'm riding a horse!"

I stayed close as i walked next to the two, I smiled as my father was happy to be riding a horse

It started getting dark so i made my way inside and into my room. After i got a shower i walked out in my pj's. I looked at the bed... It felt strange being home now after sharing a bed with Applejack

I heard a knock at the door "I bet that's Dad asking if he could take Sam out for another ride before he goes back to the hotel" I opened the door to see Aj standing there, She had a blush on her face that made my heart skip a beat "H-Hey Aj"

"Hey... Do ya mind if ah stay with ya? That storm is scaring me"

"_There isn't any thunderstorm... Oooooh! How stupid can i be!?_" I allowed her to come in "Of course! Your welcome in here!"

She placed her pillow on the bed and got herself comfy in bed, I laid down in bed and felt Aj scoot up close to me, I wrapped my arms around her pulling her close and closing my eyes

"Thanks"

"No need to thank me, Isn't that what a boyfriend does?" I said with a smiled as i pulled her closer to me

"Ah really mean it" She managed to flip herself around and kiss my lips as she laid her head into my chest and i could hear her snore a little and knew she fell asleep

"_Tomorrow is going to be a very long day_"

* * *

_**To Be Continued**_


	7. Chapter 7 Day 1

Chapter 7, Day 1

* * *

(Normal Point Of View)

Matt was busy working on his wagan's for an upcoming camping trip, All the teenanger's were going on it while the adults stayed at the house.

Applejack was petting the horses Sam, Applejack notice three girls talking to themselves not paying attention to who they were walking by.

"Matt is hot! He's everything i'm looking for in a guy" Said the redhead girl. Applejack glared at her "I'm thinking about breaking up with Frank and asking Matt out"

"I thought he was dating that one girl... Aj?" The blue hair girl said

"Once he see's me he'll dump her for me" She said with a grin "This camping trip will be my chance"

Applejack went to go yelled at them but Sam pulled on her shirt. She looked at Sam glaring at her

She then notice Matt walking out if the barn and making his way towards her, She had a smile on her face as he walked up to her and kissed the side of her cheek "How's my two favorite girls doing today?" He asked

She chuckled as Sam nipt at his shirt "We're doing good" Aj said with a smile as she blushed

"That's good, I fixed up the wagan's, All we have to do now is start loading up and setting up the horses" He said patting Sam's head. "This camping trips going to be fun"

Aj notice the girl was standing by the gate watching the two, She glared at her "What's wrong?" Matt asked looking at her

"She's what's wrong"

Matt looked over at the girl "Sarah? What's wrong with her?"

"She's planning on stealing you from me" Aj said looking back at Matt

Matt chuckled "She'll need a love potion to get me to even to get me to even date her" He said looking back at Aj

"They make those here!?" She said going wide eye

Matt couldn't help but chuckle "No, They don't make those. Well i can't say they don't, People try to but they never work" He looked back over at Sarah "If she's planning on trying to break us up i'll tell Frank before we leave so he knows" He looked back at Aj and gave her a light kiss on the lips "I have to go get something ready"

She smiled as he left her alone with Sam.

* * *

Later That Day.

Matt had everything loaded in the wagan's and was hitching up the horses.

"Hey Matt!" Frank yelled running towards him "I thought we were riding the horses to the camp site?" He asked

Matt rolled his eyes as he hooked up Sam to his wagan "Not everyone here knows how to ride a horse"

"So!? If they can't ride they can walk!" Frank said

"Frank, If we were on your ranch you can do that, But you're on my farm and were doing it my way" Matt said walking towards the back of the barn getting loading up some sleeping bags and tents.

"Fine, Just let me ride a horse" Franks said. Matt looked to see him unhitching Sam and his eyes went wide.

"FRANK NO!" Matt yelled dropping the tent and rushing towards him. Frank jumped onto Sam's back and Sam bucked him right off making him crash into the wagon.

Frank moaned as he laid there as Sam huffed as she walked away "Frank... You okay?"

"You need to get rid of that horse" Frank said slowly getting up.

"She doesn't like stranger's just jumping onto her back" Matt said looking over at Sam who was still standing there "Sam be nice to the man, He's not _too_ bright"

Sam just stood there, If Matt knew it she was glaring at Frank.

Frank got up out of the wagon as he glared at Sam "You should give her up"

Matt patted Sam's side "Give her up is like you giving up your gun's, Not going to happen"

Frank walked passed Sam "I'm going to get my stuff together" He said leaving.

He chuckled as he started hooking up Sam again to the wagon "Sometimes i wish you could talk, It would be a lot easier for you to tell people to get away from you" He patted her back as he made his way towards the back as he picked up the tent he dropped and placed it inside the wagon.

When everything was loaded inside the wagon's, Matt brought the horses out with the wagon's. He saw a fight taking place outside with only a few teen's screaming "Fight! Fight! Fight!"

Matt rushed over to see Aj on top of Sarah with on the ground trying to fight.

Matt pulled Aj off Sarah as Sarah was being held back by some other girls

"LET ME AT HER MATT! LET ME AT HER!" Aj yelled trying to break free from Matt's grip

"Calm down Aj" Matt said still holding on to her

Sarah was wiping away some blood from her face.

Matt dragged Aj off into his office, He shut the door and place Aj on a chair as he went for a first aid kit "Mind telling me what happened out there?" He asked bending down and looking at the cuts on her face as he cleaned the blood from her face

"She was calling me names" Aj said trying to not look into his eyes

"And you attacked her because she called you some names? Mind telling me these names?" He asked

"Words that had to do with B and S"

Matt stopped "She called you those words?" He asked shocked.

"Yes, I told her to stop but she wouldn't so... I punched her in the face and the next thing i know we're fighting on the ground" Aj said as she looked down to the ground.

He placed a hand on her chin raising her head up to look at him "What you did was wrong, But what she did was worst than what you did"

She had a smile on her face as she felt Matt kiss her cheek "So you're not mad that i got into a fight? Are you?"

He chuckled "She had it coming to her, But next time come get me so i can handle it" He place the band aid on her cheek "There, Good as new" He gave her a light kiss on the lips as he helped her onto her feet "Let's get everyone ready to go shall we?"

She giggled as they both left.

* * *

Matt made Sarah and her friend ride in the third wagon.

Aj sat in the first wagon with Matt as they started to make there way down the path.

Matt heard a noise and notice his Dad coming down the road riding a horse. "Wait for me!"

Matt almost laughed as he saw his Dad dressed up in a cowboy suit "Dad what are you wearing?"

"The guy at the store said this is what cowboy's wear" He said tipping his hat

"Dad, Cowboy's would never be caught dead wearing that" Matt couldn't believe what he was looking at, His father looked like Marty Mcfly when Doc dress in those stupid cowboy clothes. Matt couldn't believe it. "Dad, Please tell me you have packed regular cloths"

"I did, I just thought i would have a little fun" He said with a smile

"Stay close and don't stray away from the path" Matt said as he watched his Dad get in front of them as they made his way down the path.

* * *

They stopped by a lake to set up camp for the night.

"Why are we stopping here? I thought were were heading somewhere awesome?" Frank said jumping down out of the wagon

"Were stopping here for the night, It's a three day trip to where i'm taking you" Matt said jumping down off the wagon "Everyone find a spot you want and start putting your tent's together, I'm going to get dinner ready" Matt pulled out the some pots and pans as he started getting a fire pit ready.

He notice Sarah walking towards the lake "You might not want to go swimming"

"And why not?" She asked taking off her shirt and shorts as she jumped in

Matt placed his hand to his face as he heard her scream "I tried to warn you"

She came out running with leeches on her "AHAAA GET THEM OFF GET THEM OFF!" She yelled as Frank came running over and helped get them off

Aj sat a box down in front of Matt "What happened to Sarah?"

"leeches" Was all Matt said as he started cooking.

Aj sat down next to him "What's the name of the lake?"

"The lake is named leeches field" He said as he flipped a burger "I know you don't like meat so i brought us something good"

* * *

When dinner was done everyone started getting ready for bed. Yet Matt and Aj sat by the lake with a small fire going as they talked

Sarah watched as she notice to kid's walk up towards them

"Hey Dani, Hey Betty" Matt said as they sat down "Want some s'mores?"

"Hey!" Dani said with a smile "I love s'mores!" She took it and took a bite

Betty just stayed quiet "You want one Betty?" Matt asked holding one out a s'more

She took it and took a bite, What Matt saw almost made him laugh as she had a big grin on her face "This is good!"

"Glad you like it!" Matt said with a smile "You guy's couldn't sleep?"

"Yeah, Betty saw you two hanging over here and thought we should bug you" Dani said taking a stick and placing a marshmallow on the end and started roasting it

"You guy's came to bug us? Good to know i have such a loving family" Matt said with a smile.

"Well, You're welcome to come bug us anytime" Aj said with a smile.

After about an hour of talking they made their way back to their tents and got ready for bed.

Aj notice the two sleeping bags were connected. She looked at Matt as he pulled off his shirt and placing his hat down on the side of the tent. He looked over at Aj and noticed her staring "Like what you see?" He asked with a smile.

"Maybe" She said pulling him close as she kissed him as they got into their sleeping bags and got ready for a good night sleep.

* * *

Sarah walked along the wagon's as she looked for something.

Sam notice this as she was snacking on some grass for a late night snack and she walked over to her.

Sarah tried to get rid of her but it fail as Sam knocked her down, Sarah landed on a board that just so happen to be on a rock, Sam walked over while Sarah tried to figure out what just happened. Sam raised her front legs and slammed them down onto the board making Sarah fly into the air and land in the lake.

Everyone was awoken by the sound of Sarah screaming.

After Frank took care of Sarah everyone tried to get some sleep.

* * *

_**To Be Continued**_


	8. Chapter 8 Day Two Part 1

Chapter 8. Day Two Part 1

* * *

(Normal Point Of View)

Matt was up bright and early as he sat by the lake with a cup of hot chocolate in his hand as he watched the fish jump out of the water to eat the bugs as the birds flew around chipping.

Matt heard footsteps and looked behind him to see his Dad walking over wearing some normal clothes.

"Morning, Coffee?" Matt asked holding up a thermos "I made a pot just for you"

He smiled as he took a seat next to Matt "Thanks for allow me to come along"

"Anytime Dad" Matt took a sip of his hot chocolate as he watched the sun slowly get higher into the sky "Please tell me you destroyed that stupid costume?"

"I buried it somewhere out here in the woods" He said taking sip

"Good" Matt looked off at the lake "We'll need to start waking everyone up and get them ready to leave if we want to get to the next camp site by nightfall"

"What's the next camp site?" Sam asked as he looked at his son

"Next campsite is at an old abandoned town"

"Wait? We're going to an old abandoned town?" Sam asked shocked "Is it haunted?"

Matt chuckled "Yeah, It's hunted, I've seen it with my own eyes" Matt stood "Alright, Let's get everyone ready to go"

"HOLD IT! You're going to tell me what you mean about you've seen it!?" Sam said almost shouting

"When we get there i'll tell everyone the story, Okay?" Matt said looking at his dad

"Fine" He said crossing his arms "Let's get everyone up"

* * *

It took some time as they got everyone up

Matt walked inside his tent to see Aj still sound asleep. "_First time she's slept in_" He bent down and kissed her cheek "Wake up sleepy head, You don't want to get left behind now do you?"

She mumbled something that Matt didn't could make out as she rolled over "Come on" Matt said giving her a little shake "Wakie Wakie eggs and cakie"

She mumbled again and this time Matt caught it "Matt stop kissin' me there" She rolled over again and Matt face heated up as his eyes went wide "_What in the world is she dreaming about!?_" Matt thought as he moved a strand of hair away from her face as he gave her a light shake again "Come one wake up. I know you're having a good dream but you need to get up"

Aj opened her eyes to see Matt standing there "What time is it?" She asked slowly getting up

"Almost nine"

Aj's eyes went wide "Why didn't you wake me up sooner!?" Aj said slugging him in the arm as she moved around the tent looking for her bag with clothes

"I was letting you sleep in" Mat said as he watched her dig in her bag "Breakfast is ready and were now waking everyone up. We'll be needing to get going if we want to make it to the next campsite before nightfall" Matt made his way towards the exit of the tent "I'll let you get dress"

"Thanks" Aj said as she watched Matt leave

* * *

Matt notice Sarah was talking with Frank

"No you listen here! you're going to go to that lake and get me some water so i can take shower!" Sarah almost yelled

Matt just chuckled to himself as he saw Frank walk to the lake with a bucket as he fected her some water "_He'll never learn_" Matt watched as the rest of the teen's ate and talking to each other

"Okay everyone" Matt said making sure all eyes were on him "Once breakfast is done we will need to get moving, We need to be at the next campsite before nightfall"

"Why?" Dani asked

"Yeah, Why?" Betty butted in

"Because the horses won't go through the town at night" Matt notice this got them wondering what he meant

"What town?" Sarah asked walking up behind Matt

"It's an old gold mining town. There's a dark history to the town" Matt said still looking at the group "Now before you ask, Why the horses won't cross, I'll inform you all once we get there"

This made the group pig out as they quickly rushed to pack their things

Mat chuckled as he watched them rush

* * *

Hours passed and Matt was happy to see the old mining town just in view, This is when Matt stopped the wagon's "Alright, Everyone start setting up camp!" Matt yelled a he jumped off his wagon

"Why are we stopping' here?" Aj asked

Matt looked up at her "You'll find out" Matt made his way towards the back and started unloading the wagon

Once camp was set up and the moon started to raise a sthe soon set

Matt had a fire going as he sat there just sitting there all calm

Everyone quickly rushed towards him as he looked at them all "Okay, Are you going to tell us why we outside the town?" Matt's dad asked

Matt chuckled "This town was known for it's gold, Back in 1885 a small family moved here and found a mountie just a few miles away from this river bank" Matt through another log on the fire and the fire grew a little higher "So, They hired people to dig into the mountain and a town was built just for the miner's, The town is called, Gold Valley. The town was overwhelmed with gold and the town's people were happy, But that all changed when people started going missing in the mines. Then the people in the town... Only person left was a man, His mind shattered as he shaked back and forth muttering something about a darkness. He was taken away and the town was abandoned. To this day no one has ever found out what really happened here"

"That's a lame story" Said a kid

"Oh, But the story isn't done yet" Matt said "For you see, Something happened to me here. I was coming up here with Sam" Sam who was eating grass nearby raised her head looking at Matt "I kept hearing about this place so i came, I thought it was all a joke. Yet, When i got here i found this town just sitting here, I slept in the middle of town on a night just like this as Sam ate her grass. I was sound asleep when i started hearing strange noises, Like kids playing and adults talking, I thought people were coming through so i paid them no mind. As the nights went on the noises got stranger, People screaming and crying. I rushed out of tent to find no one was there. I searched around and couldn't find anyone. So i made my way back to my tent to see it folded up along with my stuff in a nice pile" Matt notice them staring at him "I was shocked, So i pulled out my flashlight and looked around the buildings to find anyone who might be messing with me. That's when i saw her, This girl covered in what i pray was ketchup, She was just standing there, I went to speak when she turned around and said 'Leave this place or pay the price!' She then faded away and i notice two men walking into the room with old school guns, I could see right through them as i slowly backed away" The sounds of the birds and bugs were gone and replaced with silence

"They fired at me as i rushed outside to see Sam kicking at these spirits as i jumped onto her back and rode off to this spot. I stopped to look and i saw the girl standing just outside the town looking at me as her eyes began to glow a bright red and she let out this blood curdling scream that sent me and Sam running back home. To this day i haven't stayed in the town, But if you wish to go into the town, Please, Take someone with you, Tell someone you're going in and most of all, If she tells you to run, Run" There was a loud scream that came from the town that made everyone else scream

They looked at Matt who just sat there looking at them "Enter, At your own risk"

Aj looked at the town with shock as she couldn't believe what Matt had told them

"Wait? You're not joking?" Dani asked

Matt just looked at her "Does it look like i'm joking" They notice the other horses staying near the wagon's "There are flashlights in the bags if you want to go to the town, But as i said, Run if she tells you too"

Everyone ran towards the wagon's as they fected there flashlights

Dani ran over to Matt "Can you come into the town with us?" Dani asked

Matt rubbed his neck "Sorry, This scaredy cat isn't going back in that town"

Aj chuckled "Not even if i ask you to come with us?" She asked battering her eyes

"You can handle yourself out there" Matt said standing his ground

"Do you want to sleep alone tonight?" Aj asked glaring at him

Matt lowered his head, He knew he had lost "Fine! I'll go with you three"

Dani smiled as Betty walked over holding a cross "I'm ready"

"Um... Salt would be better to use against ghosts" Matt said tossing her a salt bag

"And you now this how?" Dani asked

"Supernatural" Matt said standing up "Only thing i don't know is how to load salt into shells so i can just shoot them but these will do"

"You really weren't joking" Aj said looking at him

"If this was a joke you would see me laughing at you all" Matt said as the four made their way into town, Matt looked back to see the rest of the teens walking down the path as he notice his dad sitting by the fire as he was going to relax

Matt looked at the town as he knew this was the worst idea he had and yet here he was bring teens into the woods with ghosts "_This is the worst idea, In the history of worst idea's_" Matt thought as he followed the girls into town

* * *

_**To Be Continued**_

* * *

**I know this is a short chapter. But do not worry, A longer chapter will be coming out soon **


	9. Chapter 9 Day two Part 2

Chapter 9. Day Two, Part 2

* * *

(Normal Point Of View)

Matt watched as Aj, Dani and Betty walk inside a building and he went to follow when something pulled him towards the side of the building

Matt eyes went wide and he was going to let out a manly scream but notice it was Sarah that pulled him to the side of the building "Sarah? What are you doing?"

"I've been wanting to talk with you" She said sliding her hand down Matt's chest

"Oh" Matt pushed her way "Well if this about you and me, Ain't going to happen"

"You know you want me" She said grabbing his arm "I'm all yours" Matt looked back her

"Listen, I'm with Aj, I love her and you won't change my mind" Matt pulled away his hand as he made his way back towards to Dani, Betty and Aj

Sarah just huffed "You will be mine!" She made her way towards Frank as she took his flashlight

* * *

Matt looked around inside and saw the girls going through books

"And where were ya?" Aj asked slamming her book shut as she glared at him

"I thought i saw something moving behind the building, Turns out it was a rabbit" Matt said walking up to her and kissing her

Aj blushed as she kissed back surprised to see him acting so passinot all of a sudden

He pulled away as he looked down at the book "What are you reading?"

She looked back down at the book "It had names and dates of who worked in the mines"

Matt opened the book and flipped through it "Mmm, It weird how this is in here" Matt looked around the bookshelf as he found another book and flipped it open. What he saw when he opened it made him his eyes go wide as Aj looked over his shoulder to see the whole town full of people

"What's the matter Matt?" Aj asked looking at the picture

"The girl in the middle... That's the girl i saw" Matt said pointing to the girl. Aj got a better look at the girl, She was wearing a white dress and her black hair was kinda short as she was walking to the building they were in "I hate this night" Matt said placing the book back "Alright, I'm never picking up a book again"

Aj just chuckled as she she walked towards the next room with Matt following her

Matt heard a crack he looked up but instead of seeing the ceiling coming down him but he saw it getting smaller as he felt his whole body slam hard into the ground

"MATT!?" He heard Aj yell as he saw her looking down at him "ARE YOU OKAY!?"

Matt found his flashlight and shined it around looking around the room"Yeah i'm fine, My butt broke the fall" Matt looked up at Aj "See if you can find some stairs"

"Will do!" Aj disappeared as Matt looked around the room and notice something strange in front of him

"What is th-"

* * *

Applejacks (P.O.V)

Ah found the door to ta stairs. Ah called out to Betty and Dani and they followed me down the stairs

We made our way down the stairs and looked around the basement "Matt! Where ya at?" Ah called out as i looked around. I found the hole he fell through and saw his flashlight on the ground "Matt! This isn't funny!" I yelled. I wasn't goin' to let him scare me

I waited for him to come out of hiding but i didn't hear a word. I bent down and took his flashlight, I looked to see a hole inside the side of the basement and i notice red eyes. I shined my light inside the hole to see the eyes disappeared. Something told me Matt wasn't behind those eyes

Dani and Betty were walkin' up to me as the too notice the hole in the wall "Is that Matt's flashlight?" Dani asked

"Ah found it on the ground pointing to that hole in the wall" Ah said looking at Dani

"I don't think Matt would go inside there without his flashlight" Betty said as she shined her light into the hole "I think we should go and get help"

"You two can go get help, I'm goin' ta go in there and get Matt back" Ah said as i moved towards the hole in the wall

"Betty, Go get help, I'll stay with Aj" I heard Dani say to Betty.

Ah heard a strange noise coming outside somewhere outside. I paid no mind to it

"Alright" I could hear Betty take off running as i made my way inside the hole

"Ya don't have ta come with me" I said to Dani as we moved through the hole

"Matt wouldn't want us to let you go into a strange hole in the wall alone" Dani said as we both reached the end of the hole and came into what looked like a mine shaft

"Ah think we found a mine shaft" Ah said as i jumped down and looked around. I heard Dani jump down

"We should go this way" Dani said pointing down the mineshaft

"Alright" We walked down the mine shaft following the mine cart tracks

* * *

We walked for a few miles in the mine and we found ourselves looking down three tunnels

"Which way now?" Dani asked looking down the tunnels

Ah bent down looking at the ground tryin' to find tracks but couldn't find any "Ah don't know" I looked down the tunnel down my right and notice a light flash down there "Down here"

We walked down the right tunnel

We found ourselves towards the end of the tunnel and there was a wooden door

"Maybe we should go back" Dani said gettin' scared

"You can go back, I'm goin' in" Ah said walking towards the door

Ah could could tell Dani wasn't going to go back to alone

I opened the door to see a desk with a candle lite. I thought this was strange as i looked around the room seeing if Matt was close

I walked up to the desk and notice a piece of paper on the desk. I picked it up and read the piece of paper

"_I'm the last man alive. I should have known, She would make me suffer worst then the townspeople. After all, I'm the one who found her in. All she wanted was to be left alone and we used her to fill these mines with gold. I thought we could always be able to use her to keep our town alive. I'm a fool for even thinking i could control her. I pray for those who find this letter to run and don't look back, If you see her... Run. If your friends or family go missing don't look for them, You'll never find them or even see them again. I write this as a warning to anyone who comes into these mines. Please, Leave and never return... I can hear her comin..."_

I couldn't believe what i read. It couldn't be true.. I will find Matt at any cost

We both hear some yelling and we quickly rushed out of the little building and made our way back where we came from

"_Please be alright Matt_" I thought as we ran

* * *

(Matt's P.O.V)

My head was pounding as i slowly opened my eyes. I saw some candles lite as i looked around the room

"You shouldn't have come Matthew" I heard the female voice say

"W-Where am i?" I asked trying to get out of whatever i was being held to

"I gave you a warning to run, I gave you a chance to live. Now" I notice the girl that was in the picture and the girl that told me to run standing there in front of me "You shall forever remain here"

"Y-You can't keep me here! I have friends and family i need to be with!" I yelled as i felt the chains on my arms pull me closer to the wall

"You had your chance to be with them" She came closer to me "You have made your choice. You shall remain here with me"

I fought the chains as i used all of my strength to pull the chains, They slowly began to move as i go to my feet "I'm not going to remain here! I have people that need me! I have someone i care for! I need to be there for!" I closed my eyes as i pulled harder on the chains. as i pulled the chains i saw Aj smiling and i knew i needed to get out of here and get everyone out of this town "I'M NOT GOING TO LET HER DOWN!"

She laughed "You can't break those chains"

The chains started to crack as i pulled harder on the chains

Her eyes began to widen as i pulled "Even if you break those chains, You'll never find your way out! It's a maze"

"I'll find my way out!" The chains snapped and i fell to the ground as she laughed

"Good luck then!" She faded away as i got to my feet

I looked around and found my bag i had as i made my way into the mine "Hold on Applejack, I'm getting out of here"

* * *

_**To Be Continued**_

* * *

**Chapter 9 is done. Enjoy**


	10. Chapter 10 Day Two Part 3

Chapter 10. Day Two Part 3

* * *

Normal (P.O.V)

Applejack and Dani found what made the screaming noise. They saw Sarah and Frank and a man wearing a bowtie standing there with a strange glowing green stick

"What's with the screaming?" Dani asked

"He scared us!" Frank said pointing to the man

"You're the one that fell out of the hole and scared yourself" He said looking at everyone "Wait..." He walked up to Aj "You're not from around here are you?" He asked giving her strange looks

"Whatcha talkin' about?" She tried to lie. She was failing big time

The man aimed his little stick and the green light came to life as he ran it up and down then he looked at it "Hmm, I'm right! You aren't from around here!" He looked back at her "What universe are you from?" He asked getting excited

Aj blinked a few times "Ah have no clue whatcha talking about"

"Oh don't lie to me! The sonic never lies" He said with a smile "Come one. Tell me where you came from"

Everyone was looking at her and the man as she tried to come up with a lie. "_I'm the element of Honesty! I shouldn't be lying!_"

They kept looking at her as sweat slowly

There was a loud scream which helped get everyone off Aj

* * *

They all took off running towards the scream

What they saw was Betty being dragged by a dark figure

The man rushed over to the figure using his sonic stick on the figure making it scream as it faded away. He bent down and used his stick on her "She seems to be fine. But her mind is in some kind of deep sleep"

"What does that mean?" Dani asked worried about her cousin

"Whatever that thing was. It wants her in a very deep sleep" He said looking at his stick

"Who are ya?" Aj asked

"I'm The Doctor!" He said with a smile "Now, What is a bunch of teens doing down here in these old mines?"

"My boyfriend is down here somewhere and i'm trying to find him" Aj said looking at the Doctor

"Well my dear, If he's down here. He's dead" He said getting surprised

Aj got angry "He's not dead! He's alive!"

The Doctor just stood there "Listen, Whatever is bring people down here are using them for food or fuel for something" He said as he looked down the mine shaft. He looked back at him "If he is alive he'll be somewhere down there"

Aj walked passed him. She's a girl on a mission

The Doctor looked at the other three teens in the mine "You three should be alright. Take her back to your camp and keep a close eye on her" He said catching up with Aj

"You know it's not safe going alone right?" He said looking at her

"I can take care of myself" She said keeping her eyes on the path

* * *

Matt slowly made his way through the mine. His flashlight shining around the mine

As he walked he noticed the girl standing in front of him again "It's funny. You think you'll be able to leave these mines" She said as he walked passed her

"It's funny how you think i'm staying here" He said back to her as he made his way down another path

She appeared next to him and floated along side him "Your stuck here. Your mine forever"

Matt stopped in his track "Listen. I have someone i wish to see again. I will do whatever it takes to see her again" He could see she had a small smile on her face

"She must mean alot to you?" She said

"Yes. She's my world" He started to move again

"Why does she mean the world to you?" She asked still floating around her

He kept walking "Ever since she came into my life... I can't see living my life without her" He said keeping his eye on the prize

* * *

The Doctor followed Aj through the mine

"You never did answer my question" He said looking at her

"I'm still not gonna answer it" She said not looking at him

"Come on. We're alone" He said with a smile

She stopped and looked at him "Yes, I'm from a different universe"

"How did you get here? Ship?" He asked

"My friend... She sent me here by accident. Matt's friend Amber found me and brought me to him and he took care of me" She looked down the tunnel "And i'm not going to let him stay down here by himself" She began to move

"Well, Good to know your not here to eat people" He said chuckling

They finally found themselves looking at a big metal door

"That's strange" The Doctor said as he used his sonic screwdriver on the door

"What is that thing ya usin'?" Aj asked

"It's a sonic screwdriver" He said as the door opened up "Shall we?"

Aj followed him inside

Aj notice how the inside of looked like a spaceship. She had a flashback to movie night with Matt and they were watching Star Wars Return Of The Jedi

"It would seem we found a ship" The Doctor said as he found the control room

"How in tarnation did a ship get down here?" Aj asked

"Might have crashed down here" He was using his sonic screwdriver trying to get the controls to light back up

"And what are ya doing?" She ask looking at him

"I'm trying to get power back to the controls to see if i can access the data files" He said crawling under the controls and pulling out some wires

Aj walked away from him as she looked down the rooms. As she walked she smelt something that smelt bad. She couldn't put her finger on it.

She felt something bump her foot and she looked to see a skull. She jumped back "I guess ah know what that smell is now" She said to herself as she kept walking

She opened the door and looked inside to see lights shinning on Matt who was laying on a table with wires hooked up to his body

She rushed over to him trying to figure out what these wires were doing to him "Come on sugar cube, Wake up" She said shaking him "Come on! Wake up!"

* * *

The Doctor got up off the floor and hit a switch and the controls came to life

"And that's how you do it" He said looking over where Aj use to be "And she's gone... Why do people always wonder off on me" He said looking back at the controls and pulling up files

"Oh... This isn't good!" He rushed out of the control room and went looking for Aj

* * *

Aj heard a noise behind her

"You must be the girl he loves" Said a female voice

Aj looked to see the girl from the picture standing there "Let him go!"

She just looked at Aj "He's mine now"

Applejack glared at the girl

* * *

Matt fell to the ground gripping his head

"_You need to use the elements Matthew_" Said a female voice inside Matt's head

"W-What are you talking about?" Matt said out loud still gripping his head

"_Awaken the elements inside you and help Applejack_"

"What elements? And what's happening to Applejack?" Matt asked the voice

"_Applejack needs you. Open your eyes and allow the elements to help you and her_"

Matt tried to open his eyes but couldn't "I-I can't open them!"

"_Just relax and open your eyes_" He slowly opened his eyes to see wires hooked to his body and Aj being held by the neck to the wall

That's when Matt felt a strange power come over him and soon he felt the energy flow through his body

Aj felt her element calling to her. Aj felt another strange power coming from Matt

She couldn't couldn't figure out where this power was coming from but she knew she could use her element to stop this girl from killing her

The girl slowly backed off as she watched her body glow bright orange

She aimed her hand towards the girl as the orange light came flying out of her hand and surrounding the girl in an orange light

There was a very bright light as the girl let out a scream

When the light faded Aj fell to the ground out cold as the girl stood there

She looked over at Matt who was back to sleep

* * *

Inside Matt's Mind

Matt looked around the white room

"Wait... Wasn't i inside a mine?" Matt asked out loud

"You were" Said a female voice

Matt looked behind him to see the girl from the photo "Where did you put me?"

"I didn't put you anywhere" She said looking at him "My system is rebooting. So your mind is blank"

"What do you mean your rebooting?"

"I'm a computer program created to bring dead planets back to life. They named me Elizabeth"

"Well this planet isn't dead"

"I know. Something happened to my ship causing me to become confused. When my ship landed into the mountain i couldn't get my ship back online and soon my system became corrupted, I soon lost control of myself. Then one day a man found me and tried to control me, He thought i was a God but in reality i was just a computer. The man wouldn't let me be left alone and soon my anger grew and i took it out on the towns people. The people that lived in the town are in stasis pods"

Matt scratched his head "Um... So the town's people are still alive? Why keep them alive?"

"Even with my system corrupted i still couldn't kill them, They still believe they are living in the town"

"Why did you still use the town's people to haunt the town?"

"To keep people like you away, But now. I'm setting you free"

"Why?"

"So you may be with her. She fought for her and you fought for her" She had a small smile on her face

"What about the town's people?"

"I will find a nice place for them to live so they won't have to adapt to your world" She walked up to Matt and placed a hand onto her cheek "Now, Be with her"

Matt felt his mind slowly fade as he felt his body awake

* * *

The Doctor came running

"WAIT!... Oh... You must have figured it out" The Doctor notice Aj on the ground asleep and he notice a young man picking up Aj "You must be her boyfriend"

"Yes, And you are?" Matt asked as he held Aj in his arms as he walked up towards Aj

"I'm the Doctor!" He said with a smile "Are you the one that fixed her programing?"

"... Oh yeah i fixed that" Matt said walking passed the Doctor "You might want to get off the ship. She's planning on leaving and you might get stuck aboard her ship"

The Doctor looked at Matt as he walked down the hall

"She's doing what now?"

"She's going to take off and leave this planet, She's taking the town's people to a new planet so they won't have to adapt to this world" Matt said as he kept walking

The Doctor ran up towards Matt "She told you this?"

"Yes"

Matt walked out of the exit of the ship as the Doctor was close behind

The ship started to shake and a bright light started to glow around the ship as Matt and the Doctor took off running as the earth began to shake

They made it just outside of the mine as they saw the ship break out of the ground and the mine closing up as it took off into the sky

"Well, My job here is done" The Doctor said walking away

Matt wanted to ask what he meant by job but pushed it off as he watched the Doctor walk away from him, He looked down at the sleeping girl in his arms as he slowly made his way back to camp

Matt had a hard time trying to explain what happened tonight yet in the end everyone just dropped what happened and got ready for some sleep

* * *

Matt sat by the fire as everyone slept.

"You have been doing a good job in watching over Applejack" Said a female voice

Matt jumped onto his feet to see a women standing behind him. Matt looked the girl up and down and notice a few things odd about the girl. The first thing Matt notice was her hair, It was bright and dark blue as he also notice the stars inside her hair

"Um... Who are you?"

"My name is Princess Luna, You may call me Luna" She said with a smile "I've came to speak with you about what has happened here tonight"

"Wait! You're the voice i heard. You told me to use my elements"

"Yes, Your elements helped Applejacks element to be used" Luna said to him

"When you said 'Your element' Do you mean just Applejacks element?"

"No, I meant you're Matthew" She said as three little lights appeared around Matt "These three element have chosen you, Love, Courage, Hope"

"Why did they chose me? What makes me special?"

"Why they have chosen you i do not know why, All i know is they have chosen you for a reason" Luna said as the little lights faded away

"Wait... How are you even here?"

"I'm inside your dream"

"Again with people entering my mind" Matt sat down on the log "So you can enter people's dreams?"

"Yes, That is how i can speak with you"

"So why haven't you tried speaking with Aj?"

"Your letter" She held up a letter "This letter told me not to speak with Aj, Something to do with time and space"

"I don't remember ever writing a letter to you"

"You'll write one just not anytime soon. Now i must be off" She looked over at the tent "Before i go please do not speak of anything i have told you to Applejack, You must keep this a secret till you write this letter" She started to fade "Make sure you keep her safe"

Matt watched as she faded away

* * *

Matt jumped up from his sleep due to Aj shaking him awake "What... What's going on?" Matt asked Aj

"You fell asleep outside"

Matt looked at Aj and smiled "Oh, I must have been really tired if i feel asleep out here"

"Let's get you into bed" She helped Matt up as they made their way into the tent to get ready for bed

* * *

_**To Be Continued**_


	11. Chapter 11 Day Three

Chapter 11. Day Three

* * *

Matt was up bright and early as he looked at the old town. He couldn't believe what had happened last night

Matt notice Sarah and her two friends walking towards his horse Sam "_What are they up to?_"

"You two hold her while i get onto her back" Sarah said to the girls "Once Matt sees i can ride this horse he'll love me"

"_I should stop them_" Matt took a sip of his hot chocolate "_I'll stop them after this cup of hot chocolate_"

The two girls took the rope that was hanging on her side so Sarah could clime on "We got her!' They both said

"Good, Now don't let her buck me off" Sarah climbed onto Sam

"_Three... Two... One_" Matt took another sip of his hot chocolate as Sam bucked Sarah off her back

Sarah was sent flying into the air along with the two girls "_Team Sarah is blasting off again_" Matt thought as they all landed into the river "_I forgot how strong Sam was_"

"What's with all the yelling?" Frank asked getting out if his tent

"Just your girlfriend trying to learn to fly" Was all Matt said as he watched the girls walk out of the cold river "You might want to get them dried off"

Frank rushed towards the three girls as Matt placed his cup down and started loading up the wagons

"YOUR HORSE IS CRAZY!" Sarah yelled at Matt

Matt just chuckled as he gave Sam a apple "Good girl" He whispered to her as she ate the apple

* * *

Once everyone was awake they started moving on there marry way

"What was with that strange light that came out of the mountain?" Dani asked

"Might have been someone messing with some giant lights"

"All the way out here?" Betty said

"It's in the middle of no where, They could do whatever they wanted with out scaring people" Matt said as he kept his eyes on the road "Now, How about we drop the light and both of you take a look at the lake"

Aj looked out onto the lake as did Betty and Dani

They saw ducks and swans swimming around "I didn't think swans come up here?"

"That lake is called swan lake"

"Please tell me there isn't any singing" Betty said

Matt chuckled "Oh there is singing! But it's done by the ducks"

Betty rolled her eyes as she sat back and closed her eyes

* * *

After about four miles they came to the next camp site

Everyone was in awe. In front of them all was a giant cliff with a beautiful water fall

A tiny rainbow could be seen as the water poured down into the river that went to the lake

"This place is beautiful" Aj said in awe

"It's called The Valley Of Color"

"Why is it called that?" Dani asked

"When the sun hits these cliffs just right the light and water create these rainbows" Matt jumped off the wagon and unhooked Sam from the wagon and let her go do whatever as he moved towards the back to unload the wagon "Now i want everyone to make sure all trash is kept in the wagons, If i find garbed anywhere people will be getting hurt, Understand" He said to everyone

They all nodded as they were unloading their wagons

* * *

Applejack's (P.O.V)

Ah watched as Matt jumped off the cliff yellin' "CANNON BALL!" Ah chuckled as he landed in the water getting everyone near him all wet

"_He's such a dork_" Ah thought to myself as ah watched him swim around in the water

Ah sat in my chair relaxing, Felling the nice ray's of the sun pour on my skin

Ah notice Sarah walking towards the cliff in her bikini

"_What's she up to now?_" Ah thought

"Oh Matt! Mind if i join you?" Sarah said with a smile

Matt got out of the water and grabbed his towel "It's all yours" He said walking towards me and joining me "Mind if i join you?"

"Sure" Ah said with a smile. Ah closed my eyes as i let the suns rays relax me. I was surprise to feel my body get lifted off the chair and my eyes open ta see Matt picking me up as he laid down with me still in his arms "What do ya think ya doin'?" Ah asked

"I thought we could both relax" He said with a stupid grin

"_I gotta love him_" Ah relaxed in his arms as ah felt the sun rays

After some time, Sarah was hanging out with her friends and Matt dragged me to the little lake near the cliff and made me go swimmin' with him

"See, Nice and relaxing" He said floating in the water

"Ya such a dork" Ah splashed him

He chuckled "Oh, You want to play that game now do ya?" He ducked under the water

"Matt! Don't ya dar-" Ah felt Him pull me under the water

He had a big grin as he pulled me close and kissed me under water

Ah kissed his back. I notice something shiny in the water as Matt pulled away from me. Ah swam passed him and made my way towards the shinny object

Ah moved the dirt away from the shinny thing, Ah pulled it out of the dirt and brought it back to the surface

Matt wasn't to far behind me "What did you find?"

Ah removed the rest of the dirt and notice it was a necklace "_Wait... Is this... It can't be_"

Ah felt Matt moved over towards me and looked at the necklace "What's wrong?"

Ah looked at Matt "It's Celestia's cutie mark" Ah said showing him the Princess's cutie mark that was hooked to the necklace

Matt took it and looked at it "Are you sure? It looks like a normal sun necklace"

"It's her's, Ah know it's her's" Ah took it from him

"Well if your sure it's hers then that means she was here at one point and someone knew about her" Matt looked at the cliff "Maybe these cliffs have more hidden in it"

Ah looked at the cliff and notice the rainbow "Maybe"

* * *

Normal (P.O.V)

Nightfall

Matt held his flashlight in his hands as he search around the cliff looking for clues to why Celestia might have been here

Aj was by the lake looking around the shore for clues. Matt made his way under the waterfall and notice a cave "Mmm, You can't really see it with the water fall in the way" Matt said out loud as he made his way inside

Matt was in awe as he notice all the cave paintings on the wall "Well... I think i found a clue" Matt made his way towards the walls and notice the pictures were telling a story

"_So the natives of this land would bring there soon to be men who would soon be of age to go on a journey to these caves to speak with a sun goddess about how they could find who they truly were. She would also teach them how to grow crops and how to build homes, She would teach the little kids about friendship. Mmmm. This is strange_" Matt looked closely at the paintings "_Each one shows her when there is a solar or lunar eclipse... Maybe that's how she was able to open a portal to this world_" Matt pulled out his camera as he took some pictures

After he took the pictures he made his way deeper into the cave

He looked around and notice more painting of Celestia as he took more pictures. He made it to the end of the cave and he notice a giant crystal in the caves wall "Well... Aj did say Twilight went to world kinda like ours by using a mirror" He walked over to it as he placed his hand on it but his hand didn't go through "Must be closed" He notice some more paintings around the crystal and he took of them.

After Matt finished taking pictures he made his way back to the entrance

He walked out to see Aj still by the lake. He made his way down to her "You won't believe what i found" He pulled out his camera "Your Princess was here"

Aj looked over the pictures "Where did you find these?" She asked looking at Matt

"I found them inside the cave that is behind the waterfall" He looked at her "I think your princess was teaching the natives here how to grow food and homes and how friendship could be useful"

"Does it say how she got here?"

"Only thing i could find on that was a crystal and i think it can only be open by a solar or lunar eclipse"

"And you don't know when one of those will happen do you?

"No but i can look it up on the computer at home when we get back" He said with a smile. He looked at the necklace

* * *

Applejack's (P.O.V)

Matt and I were up bright and early looking over some of the books Matt had brought up here

"Well, I can't find anything on the cave in these history books but i did find a reference to a sun goddess being here" Matt said turning the book around to show me

Ah looked at the book "And she came from the water with grace and kindness, She brought joy to out land drying hard times" Ah looked up at him "And what does this have to do with Celestia?"

"They waterfall has a cave behind it with paintings of Celestia and a crystal that allows her to come to this world, This little reference to her coming out of the water with grace and kindness" He closed the book "Now we just have to wait for an eclipse"

Ah looked at the waterfall "_Do ah really want to go back so soon?_"

"You okay?" Ah looked back at Matt who was worried about me

"Yeah... I'm fine" Ah lied

"I know your lying" He said as he placed his hand on my hand "If there is something wrong please tell me"

"_I hate it when he's so nice like this!_" Ah looked into his eyes "It's nothing"

"Alright" He removed his hand from mine "You can tell me when your good and ready, But just know, I'm here for you" He said with a smile

Later that day Matt and I were swimming around the lake to see if we could find anymore necklaces or anything else that might point to Celestia being here

Ah came back up for air as ah notice Sarah walking towards the lake in a bikini.

"Oh hey Aj! Hope you don't mine me swimming with you guys" She said getting into the water

"_Celestia help me not to kill her_" Ah felt Matt come up behind me "Look what i found"

Ah looked and saw he found some kind of small little metal box "Where did ya find that at?"

"Found it behind some rocks near a small live cave down here" He placed it on the shore "I wonder what's inside it"

"Did you find some pirate treasure?" Sarah swimming over to us

"Pirate were no where near here" He said as he looked at the lock "But it might be treasure that someone was wanting to hide" He pulled out a rock from out of the water as he slammed it onto the lock a few times till it broke "There we go" He opened the box "It's a book" He pulled out the book

"Why would someone put a stupid book into a lake?" Sarah asked getting closer to Matt

Ah didn't like her getting that close to Matt "This book might old some secrets that someone didn't want anyone to read"

"Then maybe you should put it back" She said getting even closer

Ah was bout to yelled at her when Matt placed the book back in the box and got out of the water "I'm going to put the book in the wagon, I'll be back Aj"

Sarah huffed "If you want to keep ya teeth stay away from Matt"

"Just face it, I'm right for him" She said whipping back her hair

Ah was about to jump at her and drown her when ah saw Frank came running and jumped into the water yelling "CANNON BALL!"

He soaked us, Ah giggled Sarah yelled at Frank for getting her wet

Matt came back "Frank! That's not how you do a cannon ball!" He said running and he jumped into the water making a bigger splash then Frank

"WILL YOU TWO STOP THAT!" Sarah yelled "I didn't want to hair wet!"

"Then why did you come swimming?" Ah asked "If you didn't come here to swim then expect your hair to get wet"

She glared at me as she swam away

Ah glared at her as ah felt Matt come up behind me and held onto me tight and kissed my cheek "Don't let her bother you, She's just trying to get on your nerves"

"It's working" Ah said as i felt his nice strong arms hold me tight "_Ah could just melt right now_"

"How about we just forget about her and enjoy the rest of the day together" Ah turned my head and smiled as i kissed his lips "_He just knows how ta cheer me up_"

We spent the whole day swimming and hanging out with Dani and Betty and his dad

Ah found myself alone with his dad

"He really loves you" He said out of know where

Ah blushed "Y-Yeah... And i really love him"

He had a smile on his face "You remind me alot of my wife Aj, She was a strong and beautiful women"

My cheeks got even redder "T-Thanks"

Matt came walking over with some water for us as we talked about his farm. Matt had a smile

Later that day when the sun was going down and the moon slowly coming up to single everyone night would soon be coming

Matt started a fire and we all were cooking s'mores. Matt went to go get some more chocolate for everyone and that's when ah heard him yelled "DAD!"

Ah looked to see his dad on the ground and Matt digging around in his bag

"_Oh no_" Ah rushed towards him as he pulled out a phone "_He's not breathing_"

* * *

_**To Be Continued **_


	12. Chapter 12 Goodbye Dad Wedding Plans

Chapter 12. Goodbye Dad. Wedding Plans

* * *

Applejacks (P.O.V)

Ah watched as Matt's dad was being taken by the helicopter.

"Frank, You know the way back right?" Matt asked.

"Yeah, I'll take everyone back in the morning." Frank said.

Matt ran to wagon as he pulled out a saddle and he placed it on Sam.

"Ya ain't leaving with out me." Ah said as Matt climbed onto Sam.

Matt brought out his hand "You better hold on tight." He pulled me onto Sam as he yelled "LET'S GO SAM!"

Sam took off running down the path.

We made it back to the farm by noon. We rushed to his truck and we drove off to the hospital.

We got to the hospital by nightfall and we found his Star and Mary waiting outside in the waiting room.

"How is he?"

"Doctor's say the cancer has completely taken over his brain." Star was nearly in tears

Ah notice Matt. He was hiding behind his brave face "Have they said anything else?"

"They are right now seeing if they can remove some of the cancer cells from his brain." Mary said.

The doors opened and a doctor came walking out "His he alright?"

"We can't operate. His blood presser is too high along with his blood count" The doctor said to Star "All we can do now is ease his pain."

"Can we see him?" Star asked.

"Yes but one at a time."

Star was first ta go visit with him.

Matt sat down as he lowered his head. He had his hands locked as he had is eyes closed. Ah didn't know what he was doing but ah didn't want to interrupt him.

* * *

Matt's (P.O.V)

As i sat down i placed my hands together and closed my eyes.

"_Dear God. It's me Matthew. I know i haven't spoken with you since my mother passed away. But please allow my father to be reunited with mom. I know that he did some things that were wrong in life, I have forgiven him for his mistakes. And please. Watch over my family and help them through this time. Amen._"

I opened my eyes and raised my head up to see Mary crying. I stood and walked over to her and pulled her into a hug.

* * *

Applejacks (P.O.V)

Ah watched as Matt held Mary in his arms as she cried.

Star came walking out with tears in her eyes as she hugged Mary and Matt.

"He's gone kids." She said through her sniff's

* * *

Matt's (P.O.V)

Three Days later.

I stood in front of the mirror with a black suit on as i looked at my tie.

I heard a knock at the door and i opened it to see Amber standing there "Hey, The limo is waiting down stairs for you."

"I'll be down in a minute." I said shutting the door as i finished getting ready.

I made my way down stairs and saw Applejack and Amber talking with each other.

"You ready Aj?"

"Yeah." She said with a faint smile.

I smiled as i looked at Amber "Don't burn the place down while i'm gone okay?"

She giggled as we left.

The funeral was short and to the point as they berried my dad. It was hard, Knowing i'll never see my dad again hurt. It kept everything in me not to cry. I hate crying.

When it was all done. Aj and I left and went back home and we watched movies and ate ice cream.

Aj cuddled next to me as we watched my favorite movie. "Why would someone what ta clone Dinosaurs and put them on an island?" She asked looking up at me.

"To make money and to show the world how cool dinosaurs are" I said looking down at her.

"Well ah think this isn't gonna end well." She said looking back at the movie. I chuckled as we watched the movie.

When the Movie was over Aj went to get a shower. I flipped in the news. I notice the metal box sitting on the table. I got up and walked towards it and opened it up.

I flipped through the book "Okay, All this book has told is how Celestia tough the natives how to grow crops and even how she came to this world. I already figured that out." I still flipped through the pages and came across a page that caught my eyes "_She came to us one last day. She told us she wouldn't be coming back as her people needed her. She gave us one last gift, A gem. This gem would summon her if we needed her again._" Matt rushed to his computer as he did some research on this gem.

* * *

Normal (P.O.V)

Months went by and soon it was fall. Matt had looked for this gem and couldn't find it anywhere. He had many leads but all were dead ends. He gave up on the search and focused on the next eclipse.

Matt was outside working on the barn door. Aj was feeding the horse's while he worked.

Amber and Jack came pulling into the drive way. They both got out of there car as they walked over to the barn "Hey guys! How's the barn door coming along?" Amber asked.

"Hey Amber." Matt said as he hammered the last nail into the door "I just finished." He placed his tools back into his tool box as he looked at the couple "What's brings you two here?"

"We came to start getting this place ready for our wedding!" Amber said with a big smile.

Matt chuckled "Your never did tell me where at on this farm your holding the wedding."

"Well, I found this nice little spot out in the orchard that would be perfect for our wedding."

"Alright, What do you need help with?" Matt asked walking up to the couple.

"We need to set up the barn for the wedding reception." She pulled out a piece of paper out of her purses "We have so much to do before the wedding and this list will make sure we get everything done."

Matt lowered his head as he sighed "I thought all i had to do was let you hold the wedding here?"

"I thought you would be able to help us out since your such a nice guy." She said giving him her puppy dog eyes.

Matt rolled his eyes "Alright, I'll help you out." She squealing for joy as she jumped around "THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!" She yelled hugging him.

"_Thing i do to make people happy_." Matt thought himself.

* * *

**_To Be Continued _**


	13. Chapter 13 Wedding Day

Chapter 13. Wedding Day

* * *

It was the day of the wedding between Jack and Amber. Matt placed his hat onto his head as he looked into the mirror "_I look like some kind of Texan James bond_." Matt chuckled to himself.

He walked out if the room and down stairs as he check on the last minute meal for tonight.

Matt walked out to the barn and walked into his office to see Amber in her wedding dress "How are ya holding up?"

"I'm nervous!" She said as she made sure her dress was on right "How do i look?" She asked turning around for Matt to see.

Matt smiled "You looked beautiful."

"Your just saying that to make me feel better." She said.

Matt chuckled "Jack's a lucky guy." I said walking up to her "You two were made for each other."

"Thank you Matt. That means a lot coming for you." She smiled at him.

He smiled "Well, As your maid of honor i'm happy to tell you, Your wagon is here." He said with a smile.

Matt stood there as he watched his best friend get married. Aj was standing next to him with a smile on her face as the minister announced them Husband and Wife. Everyone cheered as they kissed.

* * *

Everyone danced and party the night away.

Matt sat in his chair as he watched everyone having a good time.

Aj sat down next to him with a smile on her face "Ah haven't had this much fun since the royal wedding back in Canterlot."

He chuckled "Glad to know."

The lights dimmed and Jack walked onto the stage "Will Matt please come up here."

Aj looked at Matt as he made his way onto the stage "Dude. What are you doing?"

"A little birdie told me you play guitar, Show them how good you are." He said handing Matt the guitar.

"Your a dead man!" Matt wasn't happy about this.

"You can kill me later." Jack took the mic "Matthew here will be singing a song i found in his desk in his office." Matt's eyes went wide

"YOU ARE SO DEAD!" Matt's face was pure red with rage

"Good luck lover boy." He patted his back as he walked away leaving Matt with people waiting for him to sing.

Matt heard a voice he looked to see Luke Bryan standing next to him "We're ready when your ready."

Matt took a deep breath.

He began to play.

* * *

Applejacks (P.O.V)

Ah watched as Matt started to play. His mind to be tryin' ta get the words right.

"Girl I know I don't know you

But your pretty little eyes so green

Are pulling me in

Like the moon on your skin"

Ah started to blush as i knew some how this song was for me

"I'm so glad you trusted me

To slide up on this dusty seat

And let your hair down

Get out of town"

He looked at me with a smile on his face as he sung

"Got the stars coming out over my hood

And all I know now is it's going good"

Matt kept looking at me as our eyes were locked on each other

"You got your hands up

You're rocking in my truck

You got the radio on

You're singing every song

I'm set on cruise control

I'm slowly losing hold

Of everything I got

You're looking so damn hot"

Ah felt my heart flutter

"And I don't know what road we're on

Or where we've been

From staring at you girl

All I know is I don't want this night to end"

Everyone in the room was cheering and dancing.

"Gonna cuss the morning when it comes

Cause I know that the rising sun

Ain't no good for me

Cause you'll have to leave"

Ah couldn't believe how good of a singer Matt was

"Gonna make the most of every mile

Do anything to make your smile

Land on my lips

Get drunk on your kiss"

Ah watched as Matt was enjoying playing the gitar

"Clock on the dash says 3:35

There's plenty of gas and the night's still alive"

Matt sung his heart out

"You got your hands up

You're rocking in my truck

You got the radio on

You're singing every song

I'm set on cruise control

I'm slowly losing hold

Of everything I got

You're looking so damn hot"

Ah saw the joy in his eyes shine bright

"And I don't know what road we're on

Or where we've been

From staring at you girl

All I know is I don't want this night to end, You got your hands up

You're rocking in my truck

You got the radio on

You're singing every song

I'm set on cruise control

I'm slowly losing hold

Of everything I got

You're looking so damn hot"

Ah watched as he looked back at me with a goofy smile on his face

"And I don't know what road we're on

Or where we've been

From staring at you girl

All I know is I don't want this night to end, I don't want this night to end"

Ah looked deep into his eyes and saw his happiness.

"No I don't want this night to end" The song slowly ended and everyone cheered. I cheered as well.

Matt stepped off the stage as he walked up to me and pulled me close "Did you enjoy the song?"

"Ah did enjoy the song." Ah said as ah kissed his lips. He kissed me back.

"I'm sorry to interrupt this touching moment but i would like to speak with your boyfriend for just a minute." Luke Bryan said.

Matt and Luke both talked to each other about they song he sung. I took a sip of my drink as i waited for the two to finish there talk.

When Matt returned he told me he sold the song to Luke. "Why would you do that?"

"I like his music, Besides it's not like i'm going to sing that song all of the country" He chuckled as he kissed my cheek.

* * *

Matt and Ah were sitting in the empty barn looking at the messing before us.

"Did you have a good time?" He asked me.

Ah looked at him with a smile "The best."

He pulled me close and we slowed danced to a song.

I laid my head on his chest and listen to his heart beat as we danced the rest of the night away.

* * *

_**To Be Continued **_


	14. Chapter 14 When One Door Closes

Chapter 14. When One Door closes.

* * *

Normal (P.O.V)

"NO! THE SPELL INSIDE THIS BOOK IS TORN OUT!" She yelled as she panicked

"What's wrong Twilight?" Spike asked waking up from his nap.

"The spell that i'm looking for is missing! Somepony tore out the spell!" She couldn't believe the spell was missing. She slammed her head down into the book "How am i going to bring her home with a that spell now?"

"Maybe i could be some help?" Twilight looked up to see Princess Luna standing there.

"P-Princess Luna!? W-What brings you by?" She asked shocked to see Luna there.

"I've come to bring you this." She used her magic to pull out a letter and placed it in front of her.

"W-What's this?" Twilight asked looking at the letter with her name on it.

"This letter has been care for a year now. The letter i received told me not to give it to you till this day" She said.

Twilight looked puzzled "W-Wait... You've had this letter for a year now?"

She nodded. "Yes, I've had this since I've returned."

"What did you letter say?" Twilight asked.

"I cannot tell you. The letter i received is only meant for my eyes. Just as this letter is meant for you." Luna said as she notice Spike looking at the letter "I'll leave you two be with this letter. If you need me i shall be in my room going over some papers." Luna said as she left the two with the letter.

Twilight looked at the letter "Well? Are you going to open it?" Spike asked looking at Twilight.

Twilight used her magic to open the letter.

"Dear Princess Twilight Sparkle.

My name is Matthew. I'm a friend of Applejack. I know you must be wondering why you are getting a letter from me. Well, I've written to you because i know the spell you'll need to bring her back home from my world. In the bottom of this letter is the spell used to bring her home. Please do not tell how you have gotten this spell, Just tell her a friend helped you find it and send it to you. Now i'm not so good a writing down spells so i ripped out the spell and placed it inside the letter.

Good luck in bring her home

Sign Matt

P.S. Princess Celestia has a mirror that leads to a world that you haven't been to just yet, Use the spell and that mirror alone with the crystal heart and you will be able to bring Applejack home." Twilight read out load as she reread the letter then looked inside the envelope and notice the torn out spell.

"_H-How did he know this was the spell to bring her home? And why would he tare out this spell out of this book!?_" She used her magic to fix the book "_And Celestia gave that mirror to Candace... Unless she has another mirror_." She looked at Spike. "Spike, Pack our bags. We're going to Canterlot!"

Spike nodded as he rushed off to their bags ready.

* * *

Matt and Aj sat by a fire as they cuddled under a blanket.

"Why did we have ta come out here again?" Aj asked.

"We came out here because tomorrow is going to be a lunar eclipse and that's when the portal to your world should be open." Matt said as he held her tights in his arms trying to get warm.

She cuddled in to him as they sat by the fire. "Ya think it's gonna work?" She asked looking up at him.

"It might." He said looking down at her. "We'll find out tomorrow."

"Are ya going ta come with me?" She asked.

He lowered his head down and kissed the top of her forehead "I've left all my papers saying i've left and i might not return. Amber will be returning back sometime tomorrow or Monday so I've got everything set." He said with a smile.

She smiled as they both sat by the fire and relaxed.

* * *

Twilight Sparkle sat in front of the Princess of the sun.

"I'm surprise you showed up here Twilight." Celeatia said taking a sip of her tea "I thought you would be still in those books looking for that spell."

"I manged to find the spell have many months of searching." Twilight said taking a sip of her tea.

"That is good news." Celestia said with a smile "Yet. I fell something else is wrong."

Twilight nodded "It would seem in order for me to use this spell i need a mirror. A mirror that you have." Twilight said looking at her.

Celestia lowered her tea cup "Is this mirror the same one you passed through?"

"I'm afraid the letter didn't say. All i know is you have a mirror that will help bring Applejack home."

Celestia looked at her with a puzzled look "Letter? What letter did you find?" She asked.

Twilight pulled out the letter and placed it on the table "Your sister gave me the letter, She said it has been with her since she had returned."

Celestia used her magic to open the letter and read it. After she read the letter she placed it back down onto the table "Twilight. What i'm about to show you is something only me and Luna have seen." Celestia said standing up. Twilight followed her out of the room.

They came to a door. Celestia used her magic to open the door and Twilight eyes went wide.

Inside Twilight saw a room full of mirrors "I thought there was only one mirror?" Twilight asked in awe.

"There are many mirrors. These mirror's just like the one Cadance has but... With some twists." Celestia said walking up to the mirror in front of them "Each mirror holds a gate way to other dimension and different times." Celestia looked back at Twilight "This mirror is the only mirror i believe your friend is in. This world is different then the world you visited."

"What do you mean?" Twilight asked looking at Celestia.

"This is strange, These humans are different then those of the world you visited. The humans here don't resemble the ponies of this world." She said to Twilight.

"You've been there before haven't you?" She asked.

Celestia nodded "Yes, Only during a eclipse."

"So you just make an eclipse and i'll use the spell to bring her back."

"It won't be as supple as that Twilight." Celestia said looking back at her "The eclipse has to be on the other side in order to enter the mirror."

"How would we know when there is an eclipse?" Twilight asked.

"I've lost track of when they have eclipse. But i know that letter you received has something to do with the eclipse. Matthew knew what day to send this letter which means the eclipse would be in three nights from now."

"Wait... How do you figure that out?" Twilight asked confused.

"He sent the letter to my sister, The letter says i had a mirror that will help with your spell. If i'm right he sent it to my sister because she raises the moon. The date for it was sent three days ago and it will take three days for you to return with the mirror." Celestia said.

"Make sense but how would he know?"

"I do not know how he knew about this, But i do know he knows. We must hurry and get you on the next train to The Crystal Empire along with this mirror." She said as they both walked out of the room.

Twilight placed the mirror near the crystal heart as she made sure she had everything she would need.

"Aright. I have to wait for tonight. Then i'll open the portal." Twilight said out loud as she looked at the mirror in front of her "_Hope she's alright._"

* * *

Aj looked at the crystal in front of her.

"It's 9:28. The lunar eclipse will happen around 9:30." Matt said placing his bag down.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" She asked looking at Matt.

"I've made up my mind Applejack." He said placing his hand on her cheek "Mary has her husband, Star is working with some girl name Lauren Faust on some kind of show. Still have no clue what that is. And i have you. It maybe hard but maybe i can plan on coming back and visiting now that we know when these eclipse happen." He said with a smile.

She smiled as she felt his lips touch hers as they kissed.

Matt felt something push him and looked to see Sam "Sam, What are you doing in here? I thought i told you to go home?" He said looking at her.

Sam stood there looking at Matt. There was bright light coming from the portal as it began to shine.

Before Matt could tell her to leave the crystal began to glow brighter as purple light came out of the portal and wrapped around Applejack "MATT! HELP!" She yelled as it began to drag her into the portal. Matt rushed over to her grabbing her hands "I'VE GOT YOU!" He yelled as he felt the purple light pull him towards the portal.

Matt felt Sam bite hard on his belt as she tried to pull back. Yet she couldn't keep hr footing as she felt herself being pulled. There was a yank and they all went flying into the portal.

Sam saw Matt's bag and grabbed it with her teeth as she swirling around inside the portal.

Matt vision began to blur as he saw Applejack trying to grab onto him.

* * *

Twilight watched as her friend Applejack landed on the ground. She was happy to see the mare again. She notice she was out cold then she saw another pony come out of the portal as it landed near Aj.

Twilight looked at the sleeping pony. She had a white mane with a blue coat."Oh... This isn't good." Twilight said.

The pony eyes opened and Twilight stepped back as she stood on her hoofs "Wow, Talk about headaches." The pony said looking down at the sleeping pony in front of her.

Twilight didn't know what to say. The pony looked over at Twilight "Um... Hi." She said with a nerves smile "I don't know what's going on here but it can say i didn't do anything to her" She said pointing to the sleeping Applejack.

"I-I know you didn't do anything to her." Twilight said looking at her. "Um... I'm Twilight... And you are?"

"I'm Sam... That's strange. I can talk." She placed a hoof to her mouth "Well, Won't Matt be ticked pink when he hears me talk."

"_Did she just say Matt? Could this Matt be the same one who wrote to Luna and me?_" Twilight thought as she looked at the mare "This Matt. Is he the one who knew about the eclipse?"

"Yeah, He was bring Aj to The Valley Of Color and i followed them inside and we got sucked into this big crystal thingy." She said "Speaking of Matt. Has anyone seen him?"

"I'm afraid Matt didn't make it through. Just you and Aj." Twilight said to Sam.

"I saw him get dragged in." She bent down and picked up his bag with her teeth and placed it in front of her "I have his bag here and i know he'll be wanting it."

Twilight walked up to Sam "I don't know where Matt is but if he came through the portal with you two then he must be lost. I'll explain to you everything that has happened. Okay?"

She nodded as Twilight used her magic to pick up Applejack and she carried her into the castle and into the medical wing. Sam followed her.

* * *

Applejack slowly awoke to see she was inside a hospital.

She saw Twilight sitting next to her bed with a book in front of her. Applejack couldn't believe it. She was home. "Hey Twi." She said with a smile.

Twilight looked up from her book and saw her sleeping friend wake up "YOUR AWAKE!" She yelled jumping up and pulling her into a hug.

Applejack hugged back "H-How long have i've been out?" She asked as Twilight pulled away.

"About three hours." Twilight said with tears in her eyes. "I'm so sorry about that happened."

"It's alright Twi. If it wasn't for ya i wouldn't have met Matt... Wait... Did Matt make it through the portal alright?" She asked looking around. She notice something missing as she looked down and notice the rings around her neck to be gone "Where's the rings ah was wearing?"

"There next to the bed and as for Matt" Twilight rubbed the back of her neck with her hoof "I'm afraid Matt didn't come through the portal."

Her eyes went wide "What do ya mean? Ah saw him get dragged in!"

"He didn't come out, Only one that came out was Sam." Twilight said.

"Sam's here? Where is she at?" Aj asked.

"She's in with Cadance right now. She's showing her around while i watched over you." Twilight said.

"Are ya sure Matt didn't come out of the portal?" She asked worried.

"I'm sure. Matt didn't come through." Aj laid back in the bed as she notice the rings next to her bed as she picked them up and placed it around her neck "Twi. How's my family been doing with out me?" She asked looking at her.

"They have been doing just fine. The girls and i have been helping out. I've sent them a letter to inform them your back home safe and sound."

"Thank you Twilight." She said looking back at her rings.

"Those belong to Matt?" She asked.

"Yes, He gave them to me." She looked back at Twilight "We have ta find him Twi."

"I'm going over every spell and seeing if maybe he was sent back to his world. Don't worry, Will figure out what happened." Twilight said to her.

She smiled "Thank you Twi."

* * *

Amber walked into the office and notice the note on the table.

"_Dear Amber and Jack._

_I've left the farm in your care. The farm belongs to you Amber. I've left with Aj, We are going to find our self's in this world. I've put my things in storage and all you have to do is use the money in my bank account to pay for the rent. I know you never wanted the farm and wanted to do your own thing in life, But i've notice how you have been starting to enjoy working as a manger and Jack told me you were enjoying being the boss. I've signed the papers allowing you full owner ship of the farm. _

_I do not know when we shall see each other again. But know you are my best friend and i'm proud to have known you. Take care of Jack and stay out of trouble while i'm gone._

_Sign Matt_

_P.S. Please in form Star and Mary i have left. Give them the keys to the storage locker i have gotten just in case they need anything from it. Thank you Amber._"

Amber wiped a tear from her eye as she re read the letter. "_Bye Matt_."

* * *

A week went by and Amber sat by the storage locker as she waited for Star to show up.

She saw the car pull up as she got out of the car "Hello Amber!" She said pulling her into a hug "Did you bring the key like i asked?" Star asked.

"Yes, I've got the key." She said handing her the key "I have to get back home, Jack is holding down the fort till i get back."

"Alright dear. I'll stop by before i leave and visit with you" She said with a smile as she watched Amber leave.

She opened the door to the locker and looked inside. She found what she was looking for as she placed the items inside her car,

Mary walked inside the house as she saw Star drinking some coffee.

"I'm home mom." Mary said with a smile as Star hugged her step daughter.

"I'm so glad you could have made it!" She said as Mary sat down.

"When you called me telling about this new show Matt and Aj helped you with i had to come and see how it turned out." Mary said "Has Matt called you?"

"No, I haven't heard from him." Star said feeling her smile fade.

"I'm sure where ever he is right now, He'll see your show." She said with a smile.

Star's watched started going off and her smile came back "It's going to start!" She rushed to the living and turned on the tv as they got ready to watch her first episode to her new show. She watched as the episode began with a book as a voice talked about two sisters ruled the land of Equestira.

* * *

Matt felt the wind rush pass him as he slowly came awake as he notice the night sky above him.

"_Why is it so windy?_" He asked as he looked around. He notice he was falling and began to freak out. "I'M FALLING! THIS ISN'T GOOD!" He yelled as he notice something strange. He felt weird as he notice hoof where his hands use to be and he felt something weird on his back. He turned his head to see a pair of wings on his back as he moved them "_I'm a pony with wings... What do they call them?_" He looked away trying to think when he notice the ground coming closer to him

"_Forget what they call them i need to pull up before i crash!_" He thought as he tried to use his wings. He moved them to the side and felt his body slowly lose speed as he tried to pull up. He pulled up slowly but not fast enough as he flew right into the trees crashing and making a loud noise that would wake anyone or anypony up as he it the ground.

Matt was hurting after he came to a halt as he couldn't move.

"HONEY! GET THE FIRST AID GET READY!" Matt heard a males voice running towards him as he felt his mind go into darkness.

Matt slowly awoke to the sound of a voice humming.

Matt slowly opened his eyes to see a light pink mare with what looked like a pie with a flower on her flank. Matt blinked a few times as he notice she was getting a rag wet.

"W-Where am i?" He asked slowly trying to get up but found it his strength was nearly gone as he fell back into bed.

"Don't ya worry now." She said walking over and placing the wet rag on his head "Ya fell out of the sky and hurt ya self." She said looking at him "Ya safe here on Sweet Apple Acres." She said with a smile. Matt's looked at her with a shocked look on his face. "Now, Ya take it easy and rest." She made a huff sound "This little one has been kicking a lot since ya came here." She said a she rubbed the side of her tummy.

Matt eyes grew as he realize he might not be in the same time line as Applejack

"_Great Scott!_" Matt passed out from shock.

* * *

_**The End?**_

* * *

**Thanks to everyone for the support and i'm happy to say this story is done. But do not worry my fellow reader's. This story is still going just in another fic. It's called Welcome To Sweet Apple Acres. Enjoy **


End file.
